Keeper Of My Heart
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel has just moved back to Forks with his family. Not expecting anything from the boring town that all changes when he gets the mysterious Sebastian Smythe as a chemistry partner an attraction is formed and a deep secret is revealed. TWILIGHT GLEE
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys Harper here, ok so if you go to my main page, you know my rules. BIGGEST ONE REVIEWS, KEEP ME UPDATING THE STORY! NO REVIEWS WITHIN 14 DAYS OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTER BEINGS POSTED LEADS ME TO BELIEVE THE FIC IS A DUD, AND I DELETE IT AND TRY AGAIN. Really if you've read or seen Twilight you know the plot below is who what characters are which, this should go without saying. Anyway I plan to have chapters 1-10 up by next Wednesday. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHARACTER GUIDE:

Kurt= Bella

Sebastian = Edward

Blaine = Jacob (Blaine and the warblers won't show up till chapter 3)

Burt = Charlie

Carol = A Renee type

Finn = His own character

Rachel = Jessica

Tina = Angela

Mike = Eric

Artie = Tyler

Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate

Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.

Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate

Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate

Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate

Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate

Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate

Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate

Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate

Emma = Esme, Will's mate

Warblers = Werewolves, no specific roles yet

VICTORIA, JAMES AND LAURENT WILL BE WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE:

OTHER INFO:

_**BOLD ITALICS = THOUGHTS**_

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.1: NEW SCHOOL AND NEW FACES) **

_**God how did we end up back here, of all the places for dad to want to start fresh with our new family he chose to return our boring town of Forks. Rolling my eyes as I drove my blue BMW X6 carrying my new brother Finn and myself into the parking lot of Forks High School I quickly noticed the eyes of intrigued students following our car as I brought it to park next a very nice black Volvo XC90. Getting out and admiring my baby, another factor of why I didn't understand Forks to be our new home hit. The fact being that my dad went from being a one garage, middle class mechanic to a well known, and rather rich businessman with over thirty garages, and ten car dealerships all around Washington and Florida. This lead him to have money to move us wherever he wanted in Washington or anywhere yet he said Forks was home, and that was that. Shit we were still two months away from closing on our home in Miami, and yet Burt Hummel couldn't wait to get us out of sunny Miami and into rainy Forks.**_

"Kurt!" Finn screamed bringing Kurt back to the real world. "Jesus, what?" Kurt asked turning to his brother who just gave him an amused smile. "Come on man, stop staring at your car and let's get going, class is about to start." Finn said as he walked up the steps that led to one of six entrances to Forks High. Mumbling a few choice words under his breath Kurt quickly followed Finn into the school. Once inside Kurt noticed they only had ten minutes to find their classes, not that it should be to hard since they had already come in a week earlier and gotten a tour and their personal schedules. "Finn, what's your first class?" Kurt asked as he kept speed walking towards his English class, which thankfully was only four doors away from the entrance. "Um… I have Chemistry." Finn replied looking a little puzzled where to go. This didn't surprise Kurt at all, in fact he knew this would happen. This was mainly because instead of paying attention to where all the classes are located, Finn was to busy flirting with tour guide. Their tour guide being none other then Kurt's former neighbor who thought way to highly of herself Rachel Berry.

"Finn, the science classrooms are on the second floor." Smiling at his brother's help Finn quickly thanked Kurt and made his way up the staircase that was located in the middle of the hall, leaving Kurt to make his way to his classroom alone. Finally making it outside the class, Kurt took a deep breath and prayed to god these teacher's wouldn't make him do the typical new kid protocol that most school's had. This of course, being standing in front of a bunch of strangers and telling them horribly insignificant things about yourself, while the whole class stared at you and judged you on everything. Not that these people could judge Kurt on anything, he was superior to all of them, yet he told himself he would play nice with everyone and not act as though he was better than them. After a minute passed Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, and of course his presence caught everyone's attention. As he looked around the room was surprised to see the faces of his new classmates held not hate or judgment in their eyes, but curiosity and was that kindness he sensed?

"Hello you must be our new student, Kurt Hummel right?" The woman he assumed was the teacher asked with a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm Kurt." He replied with a small crooked smile.

"Well it's great to meet you Kurt, I'm Mrs. Reynolds and this AP English 11. Now Kurt being new some teacher's would have you say something about where you lived before and all that other stuff. However I moved around all the time as a kid therefore I know how annoying that is, so how about you take the empty seat by Mike, who I have also assigned as your partner for our project this year, don't worry all the information is on your desk." The woman let out in one breath before turning towards her projector to start the lesson. Kurt quickly turned and found an Asian boy who sat by the only empty desk waving him over, moving quickly to his seat he barely made contact with the seat before the boy next to him began talking.

"So since we are partnered up I should probably introduce myself, I'm Mike Chang." He said with a warm smile and his hand reaching out to Kurt. "Hi Mike, Kurt." He returned with a strong handshake and a smile of his own.

"Oh trust me everyone in this school already knows who you and your brother Finn are, we don't get a lot of new kids from out of state. I think you are your brother are the only students other than the Smythe kids who haven't lived here your whole lives." This wasn't shocking to Kurt, Forks was small, it was your typical small town where everyone knew everyone's business. Another thing Kurt wasn't thrilled about, though he wasn't shy by any means he liked to keep some sense of privacy in his life.

"Actually I lived here for a little bit between ages one through five, that's when my dad got the offer from his buddy in Miami to start their own business and off we went." It seemed this was news to Mike. "Really? Well judging from how well off you guys now seems like that was a good choice." Laughing quietly Kurt gave a quick peek at the front to make sure the teacher wasn't aware of Kurt's attention being on his new friend and not the material being covered, and when it became apparent he knew the material already, he was about to turn back to Mike before his attention was instantly drawn to a blonde cheerleader sitting at the front of the class. How had he not noticed her before now? She was stunning, so much so her beauty caused a gay kid to stop and stare.

"Checking out Brittany Smythe huh?" A voice filled with amusement asked him. Shaking whatever trance this Brittany put him into he quickly turned back to Mike who smile had grown exceptionally large. "What?" Kurt asked not really sure of what just happened causing Mike to laugh out loud but quickly covered his mouth when Mrs. Reynolds told him to calm down and when it seemed he had she turned back to the assignment and Mike quickly turned back to Kurt.

"Hey man we've all been there, boys and girls alike, but I'm going to save you some grief, she's taken." Mike said with what seemed to be a sympathetic shrug, this finally brought Kurt fully back to reality making him realizing what Mike was implying. "Mike, she's beautiful I'll give you that, but she's not my type." Mike looked at Kurt with a look that spelled confusion. Sighing heavily, Kurt confessed the one thing about him that was celebrated in Miami but he expected would caused him to shunned in Forks.

"Mike, I'm gay." Kurt whispered closing his eyes, not being able to see the instant hatred he was sure was on the Asian boy's face.

"Gay? Huh well I guess I was wrong, but that's cool dude." The reply sent Kurt eyes shooting open and the shock was evident in his eyes. "Wait, you cool with me being gay?" Then it was Mike's turn to looked shocked.

"Why would I?"

"I just thought that it wouldn't be tolerated here." Kurt confessed embarrassed by letting his beliefs of small towns breeding small minds tainting his view on the people of Forks. "Kurt Forks may not be as big and bright as Miami but the people here aren't ignorant we accept everyone for who they are." Mike's response held sincerity and Kurt found himself thankful for one thing about Forks. "Thank you." Mike waved it off as nothing and quickly began to gather his things and before Kurt could question it the bell rang.

"Well that's class, let me see your schedule and cell phone." Kurt quickly handed both as he began to stand up.

"Shit we don't have any other classes together, but we do have lunch together so you and your brother come sit with me and my friends, k?" Mike asked as he went to work typing something into Kurt's phone. "Okay." Kurt replied as he followed the other boy out into the hall, there Mike turned around and handed Kurt his phone back.

"You have my number and I have yours. I don't talk school at lunch, but I'll text you after school. Really nice meeting you man, see ya." With that the other boy sprinted down the hall once again leaving Kurt to make his way to his next class which happened to be Chemistry. Unlike Finn, Kurt found the class quickly and was already meeting the teacher Mr. Knowles before the bell rang, and just like before he got several greetings from classmates as he made his way to the empty table in the back. However unlike English, Kurt realized he was alone at this table and having grown excited to meet more people like Mike couldn't help but feel disappointment. This didn't last more than a minute because before he could blink a boy had strolled into the classroom and began to make his way towards Kurt. As he came closer to him the teacher announced that they would be partners and that this boy, who wasn't just a boy but probably the most gorgeous boy Kurt had ever seen, had an equally beautiful name Sebastian. Kurt was once again put in a trance, this boy could rival the girl in his English classes beauty, and yet even though Kurt was thrilled that he had been blessed to have this god as his partner the boy's face and demeanor as he sat beside Kurt spoke the complete opposite. When Kurt turned to introduce himself he was shocked to find the boy looked almost angry he had to sit by him. Then anger seemed to turn into discomfort like having Kurt so close was causing some kind of inner battle in the boy's head. For some unknown reason, all of this caused Kurt's heart to ache. _**What the hell is wrong with this guy? It's like he hates me and we haven't even spoken two words to each other. Fuck, Mike said this was an accepting town but he also said they weren't from here. Great Kurt, you falling for homophobic prick. **_As his thoughts came speeding through his mind Kurt found himself growing more and more pissed and hurt as the minutes rolled by. Forty-five of the slowest minutes Kurt had ever experienced finally came to an end and just when he was going to confront Sebastian on his attitude the boy got up and all but ran from the classroom. _**Really? He fucking ran from me, he probably thinks he'll catch the gay. Ok that's enough Kurt you've been here two hours, one pleasant the other uncomfortable as hell, but it was just one hour, sure that guy is an obvious prick but there are good people here to. So no we won't let Sebastian Smythe ruin our day or year, we will suck it up and act like an adult and get through this horrible class with grace and dignity. **_After finally coming to a conclusion to his thoughts Kurt quickly made his way out to his next class, not realizing just how wrong everything he was thinking was. No Sebastian Smythe did not hate Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe hadn't felt pain or anger, no what he felt with Kurt's presence was something he was sure he would never experience. That of course being the feeling of love.

AN: So that's chapter 1, not that great but I haven't slept yet. So chapter 2 will be up later today, please review if you like! Kurt and Sebastian will interact in the next chapter promise.


	2. KOMH 2

AN: Hey guys, Harper here. WOW, what a response the first chapter got! Thank you all for the kind words. **Now I am going to say I am so sorry for the long wait for an update, my grandmother died and I've been dealing with that the past week and a half**. Also in response to **AreUSirius **I actually considered having Sue be the Billy Black character, the warblers will appear in chapter 4, however Sue won't show up till about chapter 7. So as a reward for the long wait I am going to have chapters 2-4 up by tomorrow, Please review!

**CHANGES FROM TWILIGHT STORY:**

Kurt meets the rest of the Smythe family while having lunch with them just the kids no Will or Emma till chapter 5 or 6.

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.2: Complete 180 at Lunch) **

It has been one week since Kurt had attended his first day at Forks High. One week since he had met and he used that term loosely Sebastian Smythe. Yet his feelings of annoyance of having to be a douche's lab partner quickly disappeared as quickly as Sebastian had, seeing as he hadn't attended class the rest of the week after that day. Thinking he had transferred to another class due to his own stupidity Kurt quickly became less annoyed in class.

However in that week he had learned that Sebastian had siblings like a lot, of which he had class with at least four who didn't seem to share his uneasiness with the gay teen. Through those four those being an athletic boy named Puck, Brittany, another blonde named Quinn, and Mercedes a girl of African descent. He met the rest Sam, Santana, Lauren and Sawyer through his new classmates. He was shocked to find not only where Will and Emma the parents of these teenagers around their mid thirties but that all except Sebastian seemed to be in a relationship with another.

"Wait you think Sebastian Smythe is a homophobe?" Rachel Berry asked Kurt with an amused smile as they walked through the lunch line. He had told Mike about the incident which made him and his girlfriend laugh.

"I'm sorry is homophobia funny? I thought this town was accepting?" Kurt snapped

"Of course homophobia isn't funny Kurt, my dad's are gay if you remember. Besides what makes us laugh at it is Sebastian Smythe is gay Kurt."

"What? How do you know that?" Kurt chocked out his eye going wide with the news. Rachel smiled and then turned towards the cafeteria something caught her and eye and made her smile grow even larger.

"He's gay, how do I know? The first week the Smythe's showed up girls flocked to Sebastian more than his brothers, it finally got too much for him I guess so he stood on a cafeteria table and screamed I'M GAY, I LIKE BOYS! Pretty sure he broke some hearts that day, plus he's totally checking you out." Rachel replied laughing as she waited for Kurt to pay for his Salad.

Kurt whipped his head away from the lunch lady taking his cash and found the Smythe family eating at a table nearby. Sure enough Sebastian was in attendance and was staring at Kurt with what he thought was desire, but that didn't make any sense. It only confused him more when their eyes met and Sebastian gave the pale teen a beautiful, warm smile.

To confused to smile back Kurt turned back to the woman who had called out and gave him his change. Quickly turning to a smirking Rachel they began to walk to the table that held Finn, Tina, Mike, Sugar and Artie. As he followed Rachel towards the table he wasn't even five steps from walking past the Smythe's when Mercedes voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Kurt, you sit with us today?"

Turning towards the smiling girl whom he had grown rather fond of the past week he returned her smile. Turning back to Rachel only to see she had already made it to her table and had sat down next to Finn. She quickly whispered something in Finn's ear causing him to turn to Kurt and gave him a thumbs up as his way of saying sit with them. Rolling his brother he faced the Smythe's and realized each one was staring at him with anticipation on his answer. _** What the hell? Their company beats the alternative.**_

"If it's no trouble I would love to." He said with an equally friendly smile.

"No trouble at all, right guys?" Quinn asked everyone as she made room for Kurt between her and Mercedes. The question was met with a mixture of friendly nods from Brittany, Puck, Sam, Sawyer and Sebastian and a dismissive wave of their hands from Lauren and Santana. Taking his place between the girls he quickly realized when a hand was held out to him that Sebastian was sitting right across from him. Another gorgeous smile displayed across his lips.

"I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself , I'm Sebastian."

Taking the words and the complete mood swing into consideration, Kurt hesitated for a second before placing his hand in the boy's across from him. What he expected to be a quick handshake turned into so much more when their hands made contact. The only word Kurt could use to describe this tingling feeling that went right to his heart was electricity, and Sebastian's gasp and eyes darkening gave away he felt it too. Though he wanted nothing more to keep staring into those gorgeous eyes and have this feeling all day he realized he must seem like a total idiot and quickly shook the feeling away.

"No we didn't meet in Chemistry last week, Kurt Hummel." He replied trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice and he retracted his hand from Sebastian's.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't having the best day when I came into class. I kind of stick to myself when that happens." Sebastian explained with another smile.

"It's fine, we all have bad days."

"True, but I should of made you feel more welcome. Especially since you're my partner for the next nine months."

"Don't beat yourself up, your siblings and my friends made up for your lack of welcoming me here." Kurt said laughing at the fact that Quinn and Mercedes had practically been glued to his side the last four days when they walked from class to class.

"I'm glad to hear it." Sebastian whispered as his stare turned from kindness to again what Kurt thought was desire or lust.

"So Kurt if you moved here from Miami why are you so pale?" Santana's asked as she looked him over.

"Santana don't be rude!" Sebastian snapped glaring at his sister who returned the glare. Yet their stare off ended the minute Kurt started laughing. This got him only confused looks and quickly composing himself he turned to Santana.

"Sebastian it's fine, it's not like I haven't been asked it before. I'm just naturally pale. my mother was the same way."

"What do you mean, I've seen pictures of her she has a little bit of a tan." Santana asked

"That's Carol, she's my step mother but I do love her like a mom." Kurt whispered with a look of sadness quickly flashing into his eyes.

"Then where is your real mother?"

"She's dead." The answer got a table full of gasps met with sympathetic smiles and Quinn quickly taking his hand in hers. Santana instantly felt terrible, sure she was a bitch and didn't like anyone who threatened her family, but she knew the pain of losing her parents. Realizing she had quickly become the least popular person of the table from the glares sent to her by everyone, Sebastian's more angered then the rest she sighed and took Kurt's other hand.

"I'm so sorry."

"We all are Kurt." Sebastian said with saddened eyes and as his once again met Kurt's the smaller boy saw nothing but sincerity in them.

"It's fine, well not fine but it happened when I was eight. Cancer's a bitch." He replied while squeezing both Quinn and Santana's hands. Not being able to take the current mood his news had spread through the table he instantly lit up with determination.

"Okay seriously this enough sad stuff and apologies, someone brighten my day."

This got most of them to laugh and Mercedes to quickly start a conversation with him asking about his life in Miami the table quickly grew more relaxed and friendly. Minutes flew by as the conversation flowed easily Kurt getting one on one with every one of the Smythe family more so Sebastian than the others. Just when he was getting into the conversation a bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was time to head to class.

"Oh shit, just when it was getting good the fucking bell has to ruin everything." Puck exclaimed getting everyone to laugh and head towards the trash can by the door to dispose of their tray's and leftover food.

"Well I guess Kurt will just have to join us for lunch everyday. You ok with that Kurt?" Sebastian asked giving Kurt another beautiful smile making his heart beat a little faster than before. Smiling back at the taller boy he pretended to think it over.

"Come on Kurt, please?" Sebastian pouted giving Kurt puppy dog eyes getting a laugh from him.

"I would love to."

Everyone cheered and then began separating in the hall, all heading to different classes. Kurt arm was instantly link on both sides with Quinn and Mercedes who joined him in World History, both making the boring class actually enjoyable. It was as he was about to walk in that he felt his phone vibrate and quickly fished it out his screen revealing a number that wasn't in his phone. Opening the text and reading the words his lips formed into the biggest smile.

**2069088267: Hey it's Sebastian. Got your number from Brittany, just wanted to say I'm so glad we are becoming friends. You're a really cool guy. Can't wait for Chemistry tomorrow, trust me that's a first. : ) **

Laughing quietly Kurt quickly saved the number under the contact Sebastian and quickly sent a text back. Sebastian was sitting in his English class when he his phone vibrated on the desk and he too smiled as he saw who it was.

**Kurt: I share your sentiment about Chemistry, so glad I have you to keep it interesting! **

Staring at his phone for another five minutes he took each word in. They were just simple words yet from Kurt they felt like so much more. In fact everything about Kurt made Sebastian feel, and what he felt though he knew would be bad for Kurt, he just couldn't ignore. It was to strong.

AN: Ok so there is chapter 2, I promise chapters 3 and 4 will be up by tomorrow night! By the way I just used a Seattle area code and random numbers for Sebastian's number. Warblers in next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey so I am so thrilled that this fic is getting such a great response. I am going to see this fic through to the end so no worries about that. My updates I am hoping will be at least two to three days a week, if not at least one chapter a week. If that happens something is going on in my life. Below is a few changes I will have in the fic as well as what I am keeping true to Twilight. PLEASE REVIEW!

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I am planning to make this a series each fic represents one of the twilight books. **Also Sebastian saves Kurt in chapter 4 so that will be a big chapter!**

SIMILARITES AND DIFFERENCES OF TWILIGHT:

Will is a doctor just like Carlisle

Emma is a guidance counselor at Forks High like in Glee

The Werewolf community or whatever will just be Westerville instead of La Push

Sue is the cheerio coach of Forks High

Sue is Blaine's aunt whom he lives with she also serves as the Billy Black character

Like Jacob Blaine has siblings, unlike Jacob they will make an appearance sometime in my New Moon fic.

The main conflict will of course be James but Sebastian will also have jealous issues of Kurt spending time with Blaine

CHARACTER GUIDE:

Kurt= Bella

Sebastian = Edward

Blaine = Jacob (Blaine and the warblers won't show up till chapter 3)

Burt = Charlie

Carol = A Renee type

Finn = His own character

Rachel = Jessica

Tina = Angela

Mike = Eric

Artie = Tyler

Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate

Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.

Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate

Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate

Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate

Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate

Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate

Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate

Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate

Emma = Esme, Will's mate

Warblers = Werewolves, no specific roles yet

VICTORIA, JAMES AND LAURENT WILL BE WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE:

OTHER INFO:

SAM, PAUL, EMILY AND LEAH LIKE JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT WILL JUST BE SEEN AS THE ACTORS WHO PLAY THEM IN MOVIE

Wes: Quill

Trent: Embry

David: Jared

Thad: Seth

KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.3: Bonfire In Westerville) 

Another week had flown by, and now it was Friday afternoon. School had let out an hour ago leaving Kurt sitting on his bed, the events of the week playing in his head. Each day had been just like the other, the only thing that made each day enjoyable was lunch with the Smythe's. He was growing to like all of them equally even Lauren and Santana who on occasion would bring their bitch side out on him more than their other siblings. Whenever this happened someone always seemed to either save Kurt with humor or a quick bitch out of whoever threw attitude at him. More often than not Kurt was pleased to find it was Sebastian who did it the majority of the time. He had also not only started a healthy and active text message relationship with Sebastian but Mercedes, Quinn, Puck and Brittany as well. He hadn't gotten as close to Sawyer or Sam but unlike with Santana and Lauren it wasn't cause they were rude to him. It was simply that they were more reserved than the others. Sure both were nice and did engage in conversation with him in the hall but they just hadn't reached a level of texting yet. Speaking of texting the sound of Lady Gaga's bad romance came blasting through the room announcing Kurt had a text. Smiling he reached for the phone but that gorgeous smile turned into a mild one when he saw Mike's name on the screen. Don't get him wrong he really liked Mike he just hoped it was one of the Smythe's. Sighing he quickly opened the text.

**MIKE: Hey, my cousin Wes and his friends are having a volleyball game on the beach tomorrow afternoon. Since his parents aren't home and his house is on the beach that will probably turn into a party complete with bonfire tomorrow night. Everyone including Finn is going, u in?**

Volleyball and a party on the beach? That could only mean Mike's cousin lived in the Westerville reservation. A community of mainly rich kids who attended Dalton Academy, the school in the middle of the reservation. This was also where his mother best friend Sue Sylvester lived even though she was the cheerleading coach at Forks. The years Kurt spent in Forks before his mother's death and the move Kurt was constantly at Sue's house playing with her nephew, who was his only real friend during his childhood in Forks. His name was Blaine Anderson, and like Kurt he knew the pain of not losing one but both of his parents to a drunk driver, leaving Sue as his guardian. As memories of adventures with Blaine played out in his mind he quickly got very excited at the idea of seeing him again.

Deciding he would go he realized that when asked about the weekend the Smythe's said they didn't have anything planned. It was then that Kurt decided that he would text Sebastian and invite him and his siblings. Praying they would come, I mean how could they decline? Especially when you took in the factors, rich community with gorgeous mansion homes, beautiful beach, party with booze it all screamed great time. Returning his attention to his phone he told Mike he was in and asked if he could invite some people, of course the Asian boy said yes.

As he continued to talk to Mike about the plans for tomorrow his excitement grew. Not only at the fact that someone was cool enough to throw a party with booze, but the fact that if Sebastian came he might get to see him shirtless. Had he not been on a mission to get the Smythe's to come to Westerville he would of allowed a visual to go with that thought. However he had a goal to accomplish, one that was set in motion when he got to Sebastian's name and began typing. Once his message was sent not five minutes later did Sebastian respond and they engaged in their usual texting conversation.

**KURT: Hey, I was wondering if you and your siblings wanted to hang out tomorrow.**

**SEBASTIAN: Depends, what does the amazing Kurt Hummel have in mind?**

Blushing at the compliment Kurt quickly began typing a response.

**KURT: Mike invited me to go to the beach with him and his friends for volleyball and then a party that night. **

**SEBASTIAN: A sexy party?**

**KURT: If we're lucky, there's booze at least. **

**SEBASTIAN: Which beach?**

Kurt confusion only lasted a minute when he realized there was another beach thirty minutes outside of Forks.

**KURT: Westerville, you really think I would invite to the shit hole outside of Forks?**

**SEBASTIAN: It's not a shit hole, it's just small and dirty. Not making it sound any better am I?**

**KURT: No I love disgusting beaches lol. So what do you say?**

**SEBASTIAN: I would love to Kurt, but we can't. We are actually going to Seattle for some banquet my dad's hospital is throwing.**

Kurt stared at his screen in disappointment. He had really hoped he would say yes, but at the same time he had a legitimate reason for not being able to attend. Kurt went from being happy Sebastian hadn't declined because he didn't want to spend time with him to disappointed that he wouldn't have his company tomorrow night. Kurt was about to send a response when Sebastian beat him to it.

**SEBASTIAN: Kurt, you still there?**

**KURT: Yeah, sorry got lost in my thoughts.**

**SEBASTIAN: Your not mad at me are you?**

**KURT: What? No! You can't help that you have a family obligation. I am almost certain the night won't be as much fun without you there to get drunk with me : ) **

**SEBASTIAN: Well I'm sad I won't get to see a drunk Kurt, I'm sure your adorable. You're not driving are you?**

Touched by Sebastian's concern Kurt decided to just call him. His phone rang once before Sebastian's voice was speaking in his ear.

"Texting wasn't enough for you huh? Well I guess you don't get my sexy voice in a text." Sebastian said amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh you know it. I don't know what I would do if you didn't grace me with speaking to me every day." Kurt teased, as he listened to Sebastian laugh he wondered what they were doing. Were they flirting? Ever since Sebastian had started talking Kurt it had appeared so. Yet whenever Kurt tried to turn the playful banter into some sign he was truly interested in Sebastian the other boy backed down fast. It was confusing as hell, and to be honest a little irritating, but Kurt wasn't at the point to confront him on it.

"I do spoil you, anyway back to my question you driving to this thing?" The concern wasn't well hidden at all and Kurt smiled at this.

"No mom, Mike is driving Tina, Sugar and I while Rachel has Artie and Finn in her car. Not that it matters, Mike said there is a 95% chance we are all crashing at his cousin's."

"Your parents are allowing that?"

"Everyone else got permission from their parents by lying about the party. My dad and Carole on the other hand know we party, they don't care as long as we aren't driving and have somewhere to stay." Kurt replied

"Well don't you have cool parents?" Sebastian asked his amusement back

"Only on that rule, everything else my dad is just as strict as anyone else's parent."

"What are their rules on you dating?"

That was a loaded question. One that sent Kurt mind racing a mile a minute. He was interested, he had to be. Nobody asked that question just out of curiosity. Kurt was more certain than ever that this was not in his head.

"Kurt?"

"Oh sorry, dating? Well I had a boyfriend for six months last year. My dad is cool with it as long as the kid is a good kid and treats me right. God help anyone who didn't though." Kurt said with a nervous laugh which Sebastian returned.

"He's pretty protective of you huh?"

"I would say overprotective is the more accurate word." Kurt responded

"I could see that, you're to amazing not to protect." Sebastian whispered almost like it was only meant for his ears instead of Kurt's.

Okay was this going anywhere? More specifically maybe asking Kurt out on a date? Kurt was to confused, and with that confusion he felt he needed to let it slide for now.

"Thank you Sebastian, that's really sweet."

"It's just the truth." The response only made Kurt's heart beat faster. They continued to talk for another thirty minutes, the topics varied from things they liked, their families, their chemistry assignment and finally finishing with Sebastian asking Kurt if he wanted to hang out at his house sometime next week. The question made Kurt do a little happy dance in his room before returning to his phone.

"I would love to, just let me know when." Just as soon as the words left his mouth Burt was calling him down for dinner.

"Hey I have to go, but this was fun. Oh before I let you go, if I text things that are embarrassing or don't make sense." He was cut off

"Your shit faced?" Sebastian asked laughing which Kurt engaged in as well.

"That's correct so I apologize in advance."

"Your forgiven, be safe Kurt." Sebastian tone almost made it seem like he was ordering Kurt to stay safe, not telling him.

"I will. I'll call you Sunday."

"Okay talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye Sebastian." With that Kurt ended the call and went downstairs to join his family for dinner.

Hours flew by and before Kurt knew it Mike was pulling in to his cousin's driveway, Rachel right behind him. As everyone began to make their way towards the front door Mike redirected them to the beach behind Wes's house where they found several shirtless boys playing volleyball. Kurt took in each boy one was slightly chubby and was the only one in a white t-shirt, another was black and had a well toned chest. The Asian boy by the chubby boy he assumed was Wes and then his eyes fell on the last boy. He was shorter than the others, and to be honest shorter than him as well. His chest like the other boys was well defined more so than the other two. What he assumed had once been gel in his hair was now nothing but natural curls. All in all it was fair to say he was the most gorgeous one of the four of them, he also noticed two other boys to the side with a entourage of girls. One was clearly older than them, by at least two years. The other was a little shorter than Kurt but held a friendly smile.

"WES!" Mike voice boomed across the beach and got the attention of the boys playing. Once Wes had realized Mike was the one calling out to him he smiled and ran over to the group, the other three following close behind. Introductions were being made for Kurt and Finn who were meeting most of these boys for the first time. As soon as Kurt and the gorgeous boy with curls were face to face recognition set in and the shirtless boy's face lit up with a huge smile.

"KURT! I heard you were back, I meant to come visit but I've been so busy! God I missed you." He exclaimed reaching for Kurt and pulling him into a tight hug which Kurt returned once he realized that this was Blaine.

"It's good to see you Blaine, I missed you too." Kurt replied and as they released each other each gave the other a genuine smile.

"So your Kurt huh? Blaine still goes on and on about you." The African boy whose name he learned was David said with amusement in his eye.

"Really? Blaine I'm surprised you remember me it's been what nine years?" Kurt asked with a laugh, the smaller boy only blushed and looked at his feet.

"Your hard to forget." He replied causing everyone around to Aww at his sweet words.

"I didn't forget you either." Kurt replied and with that he pulled the boy into another hug, he then noticed that the other boys not playing volleyball approached him.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt, I'm Sam." The older said and as soon as Kurt released Blaine shook his hand. The other one introduced himself as Seth and again greeted Kurt and Finn with a handshake.

"So is this your whole crew Mikey?" Wes asked eying the group.

"Yeah, well Kurt invited other people but they couldn't make it." Mike said giving Kurt a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Oh really? And who were these people who thought they were to cool to come to my party?" Wes demanded as he faced Kurt.

"Sebastian Smythe and his siblings." As soon as the words were out the Westerville boys mood changed quickly. They weren't smiling, well some were but it looked forced. Sam however look positively pissed.

"You invited the Smythe's here?" Sam demanded anger evident in his voice. Kurt instantly grew uncomfortable and stepped closer to Finn.

"Yeah is that a problem? He asked with attitude, he may have been a little scared of Sam but he was also pissed this guy was instantly nasty to someone for association with Sebastian.

"The Smythe family is not allowed on this beach or reservation. If I were you, I would just stay away from them." Sam bit out, okay now Kurt was really pissed.

"If I were you, I'd mind your own damn business." Kurt snapped before storming down the beach. He had only made it a few steps before he heard Blaine calling out to him.

"KURT, WAIT!" Blaine yelled as he ran up to him. Sighing Kurt stopped and waited for Blaine to catch up, once he did he found the boy pulling him into another hug.

"I'm sorry about Sam. Don't let him ruin your night." Blaine whispered they stayed like a little longer than necessary, Kurt feeling the anger leave his body. Once he felt he was fine they let go of each other and Kurt turned to where he left everyone only to find Mike and Finn had subbed in for Wes and Blaine for the volleyball game. Wes was near the front of the house with Sam clearly laying into him, Rachel by his side stepping in when she could. Sugar, Tina and Artie had sat down on the sand and were watching the game go on. Kurt continued to watch Rachel and Wes yell at Sam until finally the older boy went to his car and drove off. Turning back to Blaine and seeing the glare he was sending Sam, he decided he needed answers for the mood swing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked getting Blaine's attention. Once honey eyes met glass Blaine sighed and motioned for Kurt to sit with him which he did.

"Your going to think it's stupid, because it is." Blaine answered annoyance at what he was about to tell Kurt written all over his face.

"I still want to know why Sebastian is banned from this beach." Blaine sighed tiredly before turning to Kurt and revealing thirty minutes of Westerville legend and stories. He went on to reveal something about creatures called cold ones, and how the drank blood. When he finished it was revealed the Smythe family had connections to these creatures and therefore were not allowed anywhere near Westerville. When he finished he stared at Kurt waiting for any kind of reaction, the booming laugh that came out of the taller boy's mouth wasn't surprising.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's why they aren't allowed here?" Kurt asked still laughing which Blaine joined him in.

"Wish I was, it's total bull shit. Sam's a prick anyway though."

"I got that without you telling me." Kurt replied smiling at his friend.

"Listen Sam isn't coming to this party, and I would love to have some fun with my long lost best friend. So how about we let the douche's bitch fit not ruin our good time?" Blaine asked, smiling again Kurt pulled him into another hug.

"Agreed."

Four hours later Kurt found himself downing his tenth shot of tequila, Mike, Blaine, David, Finn, Thad, Sugar, Tina and Rachel taking one of their own. Once the shots were gone, Kurt quickly latched on to Blaine who had saved him from falling over several times that night.

"Isn't this the best party ever?" Blaine slurred in Kurt's ear causing the other boy to giggle and sway in Blaine's arms.

"You bet your ass it is."

He swayed some more until Blaine finally managed to get him to stop, bring both face to face. They were drunk but they saw the sincerity in each other's eyes.

"I'm so glad your back." Blaine whispered

"Me too Blaine, me too." Kurt replied before finding himself being set down on a couch that he stretched his body out on before finally allowing himself fall into blackness.

AN: OKAY so there is chapter 3! Chapter four will be up by tomorrow night, and Sebastian saves Kurt in chapter four so it should be a pretty long chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: My god your reviews are amazing! Sorry it took me awhile to update, life keeps getting in the way. I have had six birthdays in a matter on four weeks, and work has kept me busy. I am updating with at least 5 chapter updates with chapters 4, 5,6,7,8 and 9 between now and Friday night. Below is when to look for chapter updates. I also plan to have chapters 10-12 up by Sunday night. Better news is my schedule has cleared up quite a bit and I plan to update with 3-5 chapter updates a week until this is done. I am also planning to continue the fic with my own versions of New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. So this series should go through to at least July. Anyway I am having trouble getting into the mind of Sue so she won't show up till I have her down perfectly but I am hoping for her to appear in chapter 8. Anyway here is the big rescue! Please review!

**WHEN TO EXPECT CHAPTER UPDATES:**

**Tuesday: Chapters 4 & 5 will be posted by Tuesday night**

**Wednesday: NO UPDATE, SUPER BUSY**

**Thursday: Chapters 6 & 7 will be posted **

**Friday: Chapters 8 & 9 will be posted **

**Saturday: Chapter 10 will be posted**

**Sunday: Chapters 11 & 12 will be posted**

CHARACTER GUIDE:

Kurt= Bella

Sebastian = Edward

Blaine = Jacob

Burt = Charlie

Carol = A Renee type

Finn = His own character

Rachel = Jessica

Tina = Angela

Mike = Eric

Artie = Tyler

Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate

Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.

Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate

Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate

Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate

Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate

Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate

Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate

Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate

Emma = Esme, Will's mate

Warblers = Werewolves, no specific roles yet

VICTORIA, JAMES AND LAURENT WILL BE WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE:

OTHER INFO:

SAM, PAUL, EMILY AND LEAH LIKE JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT WILL JUST BE SEEN AS THE ACTORS WHO PLAY THEM IN MOVIE

Wes: Quill

Trent: Embry

David: Jared

Thad: Seth

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.4: Superhero Save)**

"Jesus my head is still pounding." Finn muttered as he and Kurt walked up the steps of Forks High on Monday morning.

"Yeah that happens when you drink for nine hours straight." Kurt replied with a amused smile.

"It wasn't nine. It was eight and a half! Plus I couldn't stop dude, Rachel was the one who kept handing them to me." Finn whined as they made their way down the hall.

"That mattered because?"

"Dude, I'm into her, and I think she is into me but no girl wants a light weight." Finn whispered as they passed a group of girls who were looking both brother's over with desire. While this made Finn beam with confidence it only caused Kurt's eyes to roll. Once they were a few steps from the staircase that would separate them for the day now that Kurt ate lunch with Smythe's Kurt turned to his brother and stopped him.

"What?" The taller brother asked as he looked down at Kurt whose face was a mixture of amusement and determination.

"Seriously that's your rationalization? No one wants a raging drunk either Finnegan. Just be yourself, that's all you need to do. Trust me she likes you for you." He said with a wink before turning and walking into English leaving Finn alone to ponder his words.

Forty minutes later, Kurt exited that same room with Mike in tow chatting about another party in Westerville that weekend. This one was smaller and instantly got Kurt to agree when he learned it was held at Blaine's house since his aunt had to go away for the weekend. When asked why she was leaving Blaine alone Mike smiled and said it had something to do with a plan to dismantle a rival cheer squad in Seattle. As Kurt and Mike went separate ways he couldn't feel more and more excited to get into the Chemistry class and see Sebastian who he had truly missed over the weekend.

Though they planned to talk on Sunday, Kurt hadn't woken up till noon with Blaine's arm wrapped around his waist and holding him close. The closeness made Kurt smile down at his childhood friend and he stayed like that till Blaine woke up fifteen minutes later. While most people would have found the cuddling awkward it was nothing new to them and they laughed it off before joining the others outside. Kurt spent the next six hours catching up with Blaine as other people either swam in the water or played volleyball. As the hours went on Kurt and Blaine never grew bored of hearing the other talk and could feel the connection they shared as children spark again.

However day turned to early evening and everyone agreed it was time to head to their own homes. Kurt was almost to the car when Blaine ran up and demanded his phone while handing his phone over to the pale teen. Smiling they quickly entered themselves into each other's phone and later that evening they texted for a good hour before Kurt grew too tired and they called it a night.

All of these things with Blaine added up to no interaction with Sebastian at all. This caused a longing for the taller boy that Kurt couldn't repress. The need continued to grow until Kurt finally made it inside the classroom and his eyes instantly fell on the object of hid desire who once Kurt entered looked up and sent Kurt the biggest smile while waving him over. Kurt returned the smile and made his way over but once he was only a few steps away Sebastian's smile fell and was replaced by a deeper frown.

"Well that was quick." Kurt said with a teasing smile as he sat down and turned to his partner who only stared back with a questioning look.

"What was quick?" Sebastian asked removing the frown with a smaller tight lipped smile.

"The mood swings written all over your face not ten seconds ago. So which is it are you thrilled to see me or upset that you don't look half as good as I do today?" The question was followed by both boys staring down the other for all of five seconds before they were laughing together in shared amusement.

"Of course I'm thrilled to see you. This weekend sucked due to us not getting to hang out." Sebastian 's words held total sincerity and Kurt found his heart beating faster.

"So why the frown now that I'm back by your side?" It wasn't a loaded question, at least not to Kurt. Sebastian however seemed to disagree cause as soon as the words left the pale boys mouth Sebastian's eyes met Kurt's and the battle Sebastian was fighting in his head was reflected in those beautiful golden eyes. Kurt knew the message in those eyes, he had it reflected in his own it was I have something to say, but you probably won't like what it is. That message sent Kurt's heart plummeting. There was only one thing that Sebastian could say that would upset Kurt, and that was that he wasn't attracted to him at all. As he felt despair soar through his veins the feeling was stopped with Sebastian's answer.

"You smell different today, it caught me off guard." Sebastian whispered Kurt's eyes popped open with surprise.

"What are you talking about? I used the same cologne, shampoo and conditioner I always use." Kurt asked with total curiosity as to what Sebastian could possibly be smelling. _Please tell me I didn't step in dog shit or something._ Kurt begged as he checked both shoes and found to his relief , them to be spotless.

"I smell all those, but have a pretty heightened sense of smell. Do you have a dog or something? Cause that's what I'm smelling." Sebastian asked somewhat embarrassed that he had brought it up.

"Uh no, I want one but no. I did hang out in Westerville most of Saturday and Sunday though and I know Blaine's friend Wes has a German Shepard. Maybe some of his fur got on me."

His answer seemed to set a light bulb on in Sebastian's head as realization hit his features quickly before returning to his trade mark smile. "Yeah that must be it, it's not a bad smell it just caught me off guard. Sorry if I offended you."

"Hey don't apologize I that's a pretty cool trick you got there." Kurt replied with a gentle smile, just then their teacher walked in and explained today they were only watching a video. She then went about setting everything up a five minutes later Kurt found himself staring at the front of the class as the video started. A few seconds later Kurt's attention was drawn from the video to Sebastian's voice whispering in his ear.

"Whose Blaine?"

"What?"

"You mentioned a Blaine a minute ago, so who is he?" Turning away from the video Kurt quickly looked to his partner, not realizing how close their faces were. As he turned fully to Sebastian his lips accidentally brushed up against Sebastian's. It was only for a second, a total accident but when that accident happened and their lips brushed there was no denying it. FIREWORKS. The feeling was there just as quickly as it left as Sebastian jumped back and stared at Kurt and shock and oh there it was again, desire. Yet as though emotions were displayed so was the feeling that Sebastian was upset that it had happened and that made Kurt go into fix it mode.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were so close." Kurt rushed out hoping Sebastian wasn't angry with him. But how could he be? He was the one who leaned into Kurt. Not only rhat but Kurt knew he hadn't been alone in feeling the amazing feeling that came with that quick, peck?

Sebastian continued to stare at Kurt for another minute before it seemed he finally pulled himself together. "It's fine Kurt." He whispered before turning his attention back to the movie.

"Hey didn't you ask me something?" Kurt asked realizing that Sebastian was now trying to ignore him.

"Just forget about it. We need to watch this." The response came cold and closed off and Kurt felt the hurt from earlier start to return. That hurt only grew when Sebastian scooted as far away from him as possible. _What the actual fuck? It was a fucking accident. Jesus he's acting like I tried to rape him._ Kurt's thoughts rushed through his head. His thoughts held him captive until the bell rang signaling class was over. Kurt was about to turn and demand what Sebastian's problem was but when he did the other boy had already made it to the door and fled, leaving him alone feeling very hurt.

The feeling only got stronger as the day went on. It left Kurt unable to pay attention to anything in his classes . He instead focused on the weather outside. They had been under a winter weather advisory last night, but all it did was snow a few inches during the night, causing the Hummel's to write it off as a little snow. Well in the past four hours that little snow had quickly turned into a snow/ice combo and was coming down hard. _Isn't that the cherry on top of this shitty day. Now I have to deal with this shit weather. At least Finn is finally driving his own car here so I will have some peace on the way home._

Morning classes passed and before he knew he was entering the cafeteria but instead of grabbing any food he simply walked over to the table Finn and sat down beside Rachel not bothering to give his usual table a glance.

"Well this is a surprise." Rachel said while staring at Kurt in shock and did everyone else.

"What is?" Kurt asked quietly as he looked around the table.

"Dude your sitting with us today." Finn replied with shock and concern and once Kurt looked at his brother he knew Finn knew he was upset about something.

"Yeah well, I decided to shake things up a bit today." Kurt replied a fake smile that only Finn could see through plastered on his face.

"Well we are honored to have your company." Tina spoke with a warm smile. The smile faded something caught the Asian girls attention. Or rather someone or someone's he knew they were staring at him, he could their eyes on him but he couldn't find the courage to turn around.

"Though it seems you may have broken the Smythe's hearts talk about a table of kicked puppies." She continued before catching Kurt's eyes and seeing the plea to leave it alone she did just that.

Just as fast as lunch came it went but when everyone began to make their way to their next class the speaker's came on and their principal's voice came through.

"Students it seems we are in for a blizzard advisory due later today. Due to this all afternoon classes have been cancelled. Please grab whatever you need from your lockers and head home. Enjoy your early release but be careful!" The announcement ended with cheers of joy from the student body, well everyone except Kurt.

He was then pulled from his head by Finn's voice in his ear. "Hey dude are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Please Kurt I can tell your upset, and even if I couldn't we just got released three hours early from school and you still look miserable."

Giving a tired sigh Kurt found while Finn's concern was touching he was in no mood to explain anything.

"I'm just tired. Look I'm going to head home and take a nap. We'll talk later." With that Kurt walked away from his brother and began making his way out to his car. Once outside the sight before him didn't do much to bring his spirits up. No kids were slipping and sliding on the already frozen steps of the school and the snow was falling harder. Sighing again he mentally prepared himself for the ice and with quick reflexes was relieved to make it to the bottom of the stairs unharmed.

Once on safe ground he began to make his way to his car, as he crossed the parking lot he looked around for danger that was a mistake. When he did his eyes fell on none other than Sebastian and his family who were all talking around his car in hushed voices all of them talking with different emotions on their face.

Sam, Sawyer and Puck were staring at Sebastian with what looked like annoyance while Santana and Lauren just looked supportive of whatever he was saying. Brittany seemed to be disappointed and Quinn and Mercedes were from Kurt could gather pissed, then he made the mistake of turning to see what Sebastian was showing and that's when their eyes met and Kurt saw it. He saw the hurt and pain in Sebastian's eyes that he was feeling all day. _Good you deserve to feel this too. _A bitter voice in Kurt's mind said.

Turning quickly away from the family he quickly made it to his car. _At least I don't have to deal with him and his mood swings anymore today. Now I can go home and _Kurt's thought were stopped cold when the sound of screeching tires rang through his ears and caused him to turn towards the noise only to terror in what he saw. A truck was speeding through the parking lot, clearly out of control. People ran out of the way to keep from getting maimed, they were lucky enough to have that luxury. Kurt didn't cause he hadn't noticed it till the car was hurling towards him leaving no room to dodge it. Terror filled his body as Kurt realized he would be crushed in just seconds, it was no use he was dead. He couldn't watched, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It came but it wasn't the body crushing Impact he expect no this wasn't enough to crush him it was more like someone was pushing him away. He heard the crash, knew that the car had made impact with not him but something else. It seemed like hours passed as he lay on the ground, his eyes unwilling to open to take the scene before him in. He was frozen, at least until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Kurt, your okay. It's okay Kurt, your safe." The words came out rushed and desperate but they held truth to them and so slowly he opened his eyes the sight before him more shocking that he could of imagined.

Crouching in front of him was Sebastian Smythe, but how was that possible? He was across the lot not thirty seconds ago. He took in his surroundings noticing that someone wad calling 911 while others called out to Kurt to make sure he was ok which Sebastian responded to. _How did he get here so fast?_ Kurt; thought frantically and as he tried to work it out in his head another impossibility caught his eye. It was what stopped the car from crushing him., but that couldn't be possible. There was no way Sebastian's hand had stopped the speeding monster, but even though he tried to deny it the hand print that was crushed into the car was the only answer. Then there was only darkness.

AN: Okay so there is chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter five coming up tonight! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok guys as promised here is chapter 5. Please review, and expect chapters 6 & 7 to be posted by Thursday afternoon. Also I'm watching Glee from the beginning with my brother and I have a good grip on Sue so she will appear in chapter 6!

**NEXT CHAPTER UPDATES:**

**Thursday: Chapters 6 & 7 will be posted **

**Friday: Chapters 8 & 9 will be posted **

**Saturday: Chapter 10 will be posted**

**Sunday: Chapters 11 & 12 will be posted**

CHARACTER GUIDE:

Kurt= Bella

Sebastian = Edward

Blaine = Jacob

Burt = Charlie

Carol = A Renee type

Finn = His own character

Rachel = Jessica

Tina = Angela

Mike = Eric

Artie = Tyler

Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate

Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.

Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate

Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate

Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate

Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate

Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate

Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate

Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate

Emma = Esme, Will's mate

Warblers = Werewolves, no specific roles yet

VICTORIA, JAMES AND LAURENT WILL BE WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE:

OTHER INFO:

SAM, PAUL, EMILY AND LEAH LIKE JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT WILL JUST BE SEEN AS THE ACTORS WHO PLAY THEM IN MOVIE

Wes: Quill

Trent: Embry

David: Jared

Thad: Seth

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.5: You Don't Know Me At All)**

The first thing Kurt noticed when his eyes opened was that enough time had passed for him to now be laying in a hospital bed. The next thing he noticed was a hand clasped tightly in each of his, when he turned to face the owner's he wasn't surprised to find them to be his Finn and Carole sleeping in chairs by his bed. They both looked heartbroken for what he didn't know, he didn't die though he should of, he would of if not for. Just like that his brain replayed the scene earlier in his head and the shock of what saved him came rushing back. Sebastian had saved him, Sebastian had gotten to him in a matter of ten seconds though he was across the lot from Kurt. He had outrun the car and placed himself in front, and if that weren't unbelievable enough he then stopped the car that would of crushed Kurt with just his hand. This was a dream, it had to be. It wasn't though, and Kurt had to accept it.

As he finished his inner monologue the door to the room burst open, waking both Finn and Carole. Burt and a young doctor following close behind. Once Burt realized that Kurt was awake he quickly made his way to his son, the doctor once again following.

"Kurt, thank god your awake" Burt said as he wrapped his arms around his son and held him in a tight hug.

"Dad I can't breathe." Kurt spoke weakly and just like that his father's arms had released him.

"Sorry Kid, you scared the shit out of all of us you know?" Dad demanded though not in anger but despair, despair that his son could of died not looking at the clock I realize it's been two hours since I blacked out.

"It scared me too dad." Kurt whispered as he was quickly hugged by both Finn and Carole and once everyone was sat again Kurt took in their appearance. The concern and love in each member's eyes made Kurt thankful for having such wonderful people in his family. The moment however ended when the doctor approached Kurt with a warm smile, and that face Kurt had seen that face before.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Smythe, it's good to have you back with us." The man said with the smile still etched on his face.

"Your Sebastian's father." It was a statement not a question and Dr. Smythe seemed to be ready for it.

"Yes I am, you know you've made quite an impression with all my kids, they won't shut up about you." The man continued as he looked over a chart at the end of Kurt's bed.

"Did you know Sebastian is the one who saved me?" Kurt asked and it seemed he got the reaction he was looking for. Panic flashed through his doctor's face but as quickly as it came it was gone with a tight smile.

"Yes I did. Your dad here was just thanking him for saving you." The answer shocked Kurt, Sebastian was here?

"He's here?" Kurt whispered

"Yes he's been in the waiting room the last two hours, hounding me for information on how you're doing. Said he isn't leaving till he gets to talk to you." Dr. Smythe said with a hidden meaning in his words that only Kurt caught.

"Well when can we leave?"

Dr. Smythe put down the chart and grinned back at the pale boy.

"Right now if your up for it. There was no physical damage done to you we were just waiting for you to wake up." The doctor replied, and with the permission to leave Kurt found himself doing just that twenty minutes later, his family close behind.

While he was determined to get out of the hospital as fast as possible the sight now before him stopped him cold. Not two feet away sat Sebastian who was currently talking with Mercedes his sister obviously trying to comfort him. The conversation they were having where is hushed voices and just as Kurt decided to try and get past them Sebastian's eyes found Kurt and once they did Kurt's savior was on his feet and heading towards him in quick strides.

As Sebastian grew closer Kurt realized their conversation needed to be private. He turned to his family but was met with them gone from his side and instead had began to walk out the building his dad shouting that they would be waiting outside. He was about to yell a reply Sebastian's voice rang through his ears getting his immediate attention.

"What?" Kurt asked as he turned to his savior, taking in his appearance, not surprised to see Sebastian's eyes guarded.

"I said are you ok?" The taller boy asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't know how you got across the lot in a matter of seconds but you should look into cross country." Kurt said with a small smile hoping to lighten the elephant sized tension flowing between the boys. His words just the opposite as Sebastian guard seem to grow.

"Kurt I wasn't across the lot. I was right by you." Sebastian stressed each word with an intense stare to match. It was as everything came rushing through his head combined with the scene in front of him that Sebastian's goal here wasn't the noble one Kurt had thought. He wasn't there to see how he was, he was there to plant false information in his head obviously finding Kurt stupid enough to buy it. This with how Sebastian had treated him earlier only brought out one emotion. ANGER.

"Nice try, I'm not blind I saw you across the lot not a second before Artie's car came at me." Kurt replied with an annoyed sigh getting a glare from Sebastian.

"Then you need your eyes checked, or head maybe you bumped it." Sebastian continued and Kurt was done with this game and Sebastian's attitude.

"Sorry that doesn't fly with the clean bill of health your father gave me. Oh and how about the hand imprint crushed into Artie's car now you know the one that fits your hand perfectly."

"Wow you need you head checked again." Sebastian's voice held an emotion Kurt had never heard before, cruelty before he had a chance to counter attack Sebastian was back on him crowding him against a wall and leaning down to whisper.

"No one would believe you anyway." Those words sent Kurt over the edge, though not wanting to draw attention he brought his voice to a cold whisper as well.

"You thought I was going to tell people?" He demanded with cold eyes, the look Sebastian displayed proved him right.

"Wow how little you must think of me if you think I would spread a rumor about the guy who saved my life, though we both know it's not a rumor it's a fact. It would make you life difficult you think I would put you and your family through that?" Though it was obvious now that Sebastian was bringing his guard down Kurt's had grown ten times stronger so when Sebastian reached out to him and Kurt jumped back Sebastian found it hurt, it hurt a lot.

"Kurt." He began but was instantly cut off

"No, look I don't know what your situation but trust me you made your feelings for me pretty clear today when our lips touched for all of three seconds." Kurt's voice was now less angry and more hurt but he refused to cry in front of Sebastian and once again stopped the boy from speaking.

"It was a fucking accident, you act like I molested you or something. Now after you save my life you think I will turn on you and your family and expose whatever it is you guys have going on. You clearly find me to be a unattractive, horrible person so while I thank you for the save today outside of Chemistry let's stop pretending like this fake friendship is real. Don't worry your secret is safe."

As Kurt finished his speech he quickly turned and walked out of the building not bothering to look back. If he had the devastation written all over Sebastian's face would of broken his heart. ]

AN: Okay so there is chapter 5 guys, don't worry they make up soon! Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, I'm thrilled your liking it so far! I know I suck at updating when I plan to. Just been a really busy semester. Good news is I have chapters 6, 7 and 8 for you to read and they are much longer than the previous chapters! I'm done with school for the summer so expect updates to come more frequently I want to be on my New Moon fic by June 8th. Anyway hope you enjoy these three chapters! Depending on how busy Mother's Day is I may or may not have chapters 9 and 10 up until Monday.

CHARACTER GUIDE:

Kurt= Bella

Sebastian = Edward

Blaine = Jacob

Burt = Charlie

Carol = A Renee type

Finn = His own character

Rachel = Jessica

Tina = Angela

Mike = Eric

Artie = Tyler

Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate

Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.

Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate

Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate

Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate

Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate

Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate

Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate

Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate

Emma = Esme, Will's mate

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.6: Forgiving You Is The Hardest Thing I'll Ever Do)**

Three days had passed since Kurt had been released from the hospital and he had finally convinced his dad and Carole that he was fine to return to school. Three days since Kurt Hummel's whole world had been turned upside down, making him reevaluate everything he thought he knew. Things like teenagers with superhuman speed and strength actually existing in the world. This realization only played the memories of that day back in his head, which lead him to have conflicting emotions. On one hand of course he was grateful to Sebastian for saving him, yet another he was both angry and hurt by how he was treated after said save.

He had thought they were friends, obviously he was wrong. Friends open up to each other not coldly push them away and then make them feel like human garbage. That's what Sebastian's actions and words had done to Kurt, they also showed just what kind of person Sebastian thought he was. They weren't friends , but all the same Kurt would keep the Smythe family's secret to his dying day. That didn't mean he couldn't solve the mystery by himself and know exactly what the Smythe's were for himself.

"Kurt I'm headed to school, you wanna ride together?" Finn shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"No Finn, I'm fine driving myself." Kurt answered with a roll of his eyes,

Don't get him wrong he loves his brother. He really does, but for the past three days he didn't go anywhere without Finn by his side. Always making sure he was alright, and always making sure that he had everything he needed. It was like he was terrified if Kurt took two steps without him there another car would come crashing through the house and once again almost kill his little brother.

"You sure you fine to do that?" Finn asked his concern evident in his voice

"Finn, I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen to me on the way to school." He yelled back as he finished picking out his clothes for the day and began dressing.

"Ok if your positive." Finn replied

"I am, I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok dude, just be careful."

With that Finn's footsteps made it to the front door and with the sound of it opening and closing Kurt was left to finish getting ready in peace. Fifteen minutes later the pale teen was pulled his BMW into the Forks High parking lot and quickly found a spot to park near the front . Taking his key out of the ignition he did a quick sweep of his surroundings. He was pleased to find not many students were hanging out around, but he didn't miss the ones who were faces when he got out and they made eye contact with him. He knew this was coming, not only had his near death experience cost him Sebastian but it quickly made him the most talked about student at the school.

Finn had told him that the accident was all anyone was talking about. Several students approached Finn the days Kurt stayed home and asked about him non-stop. They wanted to know how he was, if he had been hurt, what he was thinking as the car came out him, and more importantly they asked about Kurt's relationship with the Smythe's. Finn had answered the best he could, but he knew it wasn't enough for people to lose interest.

It certainly didn't stop them from whispering about him as he walked by. The whispers he could deal with, he was fine with that. However when he was only a few steps from the entrance to the school, a voice calling out to him stopped him in his tracks. This couldn't be good, not if Santana Smythe was walking up to him with a determined look on her face.

"What do you need Santana?" He asked with a frown as she finally made it to him, but instead of an answer the girl simply grabbed his arm and led him to the side of the building. Once she made sure they were alone she quickly turned to Kurt with a matching frown.

"I want to know one thing Kurt. What will you do with what you know about us now?" She asked in low whisper

"Are you fucking serious?" Kurt demanded anger boiling inside of him, he had already promised Sebastian he wouldn't say anything. Why couldn't his word be good enough for these fucking people.

"I'm deadly serious Kurt, though you missing some crucial facts you know our family's biggest secret. A secret we have worked hard to keep, I won't have you ruining that." Santana replied narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Have you missed the past few weeks where we hung out? You know as friends? Or the fact that your brother saved me at the risk of exposing himself? After all that you think I would rat you guys out!" Kurt voice rose in anger. The anger was boiling, his eyes that usually held friendliness now had grown cold.

"I don't know what you would do, your world been shaken. You've been left in a daze and honestly you could say something and not even realize you had." Santana replied quietly, her own eyes held nothing but sympathy and that pissed Kurt off even more.

"I'm not a fucking idiot who can't control his mouth. That's you. Fuck Santana even if I had said anything who the fuck would believe me? " Kurt hissed before Santana could answer he was already doing it for her.

"No one, that's the who. They would think I'm crazy. No one is ever going to find out, I'm not looking to make myself look delusional and above that I'm a good person who would never hurt a friend, even if it's a fake friend."

As he spoke he could fill his eyes tearing up, god it hurt so much to think they thought of him this way. They honestly thought they had to corner him and intimidate him into keeping silent. IT REALLY FUCKING HURT. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he let the tears fall and when they did Santana looked ashamed of herself.

"Kurt we are your friends." She replied

"Bullshit if you were, you would've known all of this wasn't necessary. You would've trusted me, you would've seen me as your friend not your enemy. I'm done with this, again your secret is safe now leave me the fuck alone." With that he turned and walked away not even bothering to look back, there was nothing there for him anyway.

An hour later his anger hadn't gone away it only grew when he walked into Biology and found Sebastian sitting at their table. The thought to ask for another partner had crossed his mind, but after his encounter with Santana he axed the idea. Not only would it probably make Sebastian happier that he wasn't his partner anymore, the other kids in this class were total slackers. Sebastian may have shattered parts of his world but he wasn't going to touch his academic one.

_Fuck him, he can just deal with me being his partner, that's all we are now anyway._ Kurt thought bitterly as he sat down besides the boy he used to adore.

"It's good to have you back." Sebastian whispered as he turned to Kurt but the other boy made sure not to make eye contact.

"Why? Cause with me gone you couldn't get your sister to corner me and pretty much threaten me to keep quiet?" Kurt hissed as he continued to stare at the board in front of him. He heard his partner gasp in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian's asked while continuing to get Kurt to look at him.

"Save the act for someone who buys it. You guys obviously put Santana up to confronting me today. Obviously nothing I say means jack shit to you." Kurt replied as he finally turned to Sebastian but what Sebastian was hoping to find wasn't on the boy's face. The beautiful smile the boy beside him used to grace him with every day was gone. In it's place was a wall of ice, and an even colder glare to match.

"Kurt I…" Sebastian started but was instantly cut off

"If it did mean anything you would've believed me when I said your secret safe. Don't worry it still is. That's the difference between us, I protect those I care about even if they've shattered my heart."

Sebastian was about to reply and assure Kurt he did believe him. Before he could, the teacher entered the class and instantly started the lecture, one that had taken up most of class time. As he continued to go on and on about new labs and tests Sebastian repeatedly tried to get Kurt to look at him, and see that he did trust him, that he cared about him. Kurt's eyes never left the teacher's.

It hurt on so many levels. Each one bringing more pain to the vampire's dead heart. It hurt that he had he was losing Kurt, he knew he was. It hurt knowing he had set all of this in motion by being letting his fear blind him from how beautiful Kurt was inside and out. Hours after their fight his fear had left him and he could see clearly. What he saw made him sick. The fight replayed in his mind, and he left him ashamed. Of course Kurt wouldn't try and destroy his family, the boy was an angel. How could he of accused him of such a thing?

The days Kurt was gone only made it worse. Those days were absolute hell for Sebastian knowing Kurt was at home hurt by his words and probably hating him. That thought brought unbearable pain. To him Kurt hating him was so much worse than being revealed to the town as a freak or blood thirsty monster. It was worse than anything he could think and now with the beautiful boy in front of him confirming what he feared made his whole body ache with despair.

He had to make this right, he had to. Before he could speak once his was interrupted by the fucking bell. It went off signaling the end of class causing everyone to pack up and leave. Kurt the first one out, not bothering to say anything to Sebastian before he left. Hours Sebastian's mood had gone from devastated about Kurt to livid with Santana. Making his way into the cafeteria he instantly spotted her at their table with their siblings and stormed over to her, rage in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He growled at his sister who like the rest of the table jumped in shock at Sebastian's outburst.

"Seb, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked , concern for her brother etched on her face

"You don't know what she did this morning?" Sebastian demanded as he continued to glare at Santana who was looking at Sebastian with alarm, silently begging him not to tell their siblings what she did. He brushed it off immediately.

"Tell them." He demanded

"Sebastian. Please." Santana begged as she caught the questioning look in Brittany's eyes

"TELL THEM!" He repeated slamming his fists down on the table, causing it to crack and splinter, making Puck and Sawyer to stand at Sebastian's, both ready to force Sebastian out of the room before he broke the table in half, and brought more attention to them.

"Fine!" She screamed back before realizing she had turned heads and quickly calmed herself. As she did so she took in her sibling's faces, Brittany look confused, Mercedes and Quinn seemed to be getting irritated with the stalling. The boys just looked at her blankly, and Lauren seemed bored.

"I talked to Kurt this morning." She whispered, everyone's expression quickly became the same as Sebastian's angry.

"You don't talk, you fucking intimidate and threaten." Sebastian replied venom lacing his words.

"You threatened him? Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes screamed, Sam instantly by her side holding her down.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Puck asked

"I did for us! We had no idea how he was going to react to what Sebastian pulled." Santana quickly replied

"You mean saving his life?" It was Brittany who asked, anger and disappointment in her voice. As Santana stared at her wife, the girl whom she had loved for sixty years looking at her like she was a monster, and as she looked around she saw they all felt the same way.

"I was protecting the family." She whispered

"From who? Kurt? He wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Quinn quickly added

"You don't know that!"

"No you don't know that. You've never tried to get to know him, if you had you would've seen what we see. He has the biggest heart of anyone I have met. He would never do something to hurt someone else no matter how much someone has hurt him." Sebastian's calmly replied as he stared his sister down.

They all looked at Sebastian knowing he was talking about himself. All of them took his words in and as the soared through Santana's head she knew they only held one thing, the truth.

"Oh my god, your right." She choked out "I'm so sorry Sebastian." Holding eye contact with her brother they stared each other down before Sebastian's anger deflated.

"I know you are San, I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"You have every right, what I did was disgusting. He must hate me so much." Shaking her head with shame she quickly stood and bolted out of the cafeteria Brittany right on her tail.

Once the doors closed behind them Sebastian let out a frustrated groan and quickly sat down and placed his hands on his head. It was a minute later that he felt someone embrace him, knowing full well it was Mercedes.

"I fucked everything up Cedes." He whispered

"Baby you handled things with Kurt horribly but you haven't fucked everything up." She tried to comfort him as she ran her fingers through his hair

"He hates me." He choked out

"He's mad, he's terribly hurt but I take it from me that boy doesn't hate you." The dark skinned girl continued "We'll fix this Seb, I promise you we'll fix it." Though the words were directed at Sebastian the table got the diva's message, they were going to get Kurt back into Sebastian's life. They had to.

The rest of the week flew by, each day Kurt would ignore Sebastian. However each day one of Sebastian's sibling's also made sure he couldn't avoid them , each held the same message. They were sorry, they missed him none more than Sebastian. At first Kurt found it annoying, but as the days went on he found sincerity in everything they were telling him. He even accepted Santana's heartfelt apology, he didn't even push away when she hugged him.

As the week came to a close he found himself, once again talking to most of them again. Joking and laughing with them, all of them except Sebastian. He was the only one he was still having a hard time forgiving. Maybe it was cause he meant more to him than his siblings. His opinion held more merit, and though he apologized everyday in fact Kurt found it harder to reestablish a friendship with him.

When Saturday rolled around Kurt found himself driving to Westerville to attend another party with Blaine this one at Thad's house. He also found himself going alone seeing as must of his friends and Finn were already there. As he got closer and closer to Blaine's house he couldn't get his mind off Sebastian. God he missed him, and it was finally admitting it to himself that made his decision of what he did next so much easier.

Pulling his phone to his ear his listened to it ring once before someone answered.

"Kurt?" Sebastian's voice came through the speaker

"Hi." Kurt responded

"Hi, umm did you call me by accident?"

"No, Sebastian I didn't."

"Not that I'm not thrilled to hear you speaking to me without hate, can you please elaborate?" Sebastian asked

"I miss you."

Those three words went straight to Sebastian's heart, and he knew if it was alive it would be beating out of his chest.

"I miss you too. So much, this week has been hell, I know that's my fault. I'm so sorry Kurt" Sebastian whispered into the phone

"I forgive you. Sebastian I can't forget what happened, or what I know about you. Well what little I know about you but I shouldn't of pushed you either. I want to know everything about you, but you can tell me on your own time." Kurt replied hoping Sebastian would hear the sincerity in his voice

"I want to tell you. I want to so badly, but I'm scared"

"There's nothing be afraid of, you're my friend, hell you're my savior. I'll never look at you differently, but again you can tell me when your ready."

"Thank you Kurt." The other boy replied, they talked for another twenty minutes before Kurt was pulling into Blaine's drive and the boys said goodbye.

Getting out of the car he made his way to Blaine's front door only to have it opened before he could knock. Standing before him was Blaine's aunt and Forks High cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester. She stared him down a minute before a smile broke out on her lips.

"If it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain." That got a laugh out of Kurt, he hadn't been called that in years .

"Hello Sue, it's been a long time." He said with a giant smile as the woman ushered him inside and surprised him by bringing him into a tight hug.

"To long porcelain, way to long." She whispered in his hair. Though the hug lasted longer than most, especially one from Sue Sylvester Kurt never pulled away. It wasn't a secret that Sue hated most people. She also felt loving someone way a sign of weakness. Though as much as she talked badly of it she didn't fool anyone those summer's Kurt and Blaine spent together. She loved those boys, Kurt and Blaine were the only people besides her sister Jean who had broken through her walls and wormed themselves into her heart. She was also childhood friends with Elizabeth Hummel, and quickly found a second family with the Hummel's for herself and Blaine. Everything fell apart when Elizabeth died, sure Kurt still came around but they didn't do the Friday night dinner's anymore. Then Burt announced that they were leaving breaking both Sue and Blaine's hearts, but they never showed it.

The move had brought joy and love back into the Hummel's lives and Sue couldn't be happier for Burt. Seeing Kurt again also brought joy back to Sue and Blaine's life. She held Kurt until she heard Blaine's voice behind her.

"Aunt Sue are going to stay like that all night? Cause It's going to be weird taking you to a high school party clinging to Kurt while we play drinking games." Blaine's asked with amusement which only got him Sue's middle finger in return causing both boys to laugh and Sue to finally release Kurt.

"Sorry about that lady, some of your estrogen must of leaked out of me causing such a reaction." Sue replied

"Of course, you ready to go Blaine?" Kurt asked as the other boy ran up and grabbed his arm, leading them both out the door.

"Your staying at Thad's house tonight, I don't take care of drunken sloppy babies." Sue called out as Blaine closed the door.

"She hasn't changed." Kurt said laughing as they got in his car

Twenty minutes later Blaine and Kurt were entering the party that was in full swing. The house was packed with people some of them already deeply wasted.

"You want a drink?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt and stopping dead in his tracks. He hadn't noticed before cause his aunt blocked his view and it was dark in the car. His mind searched for a word to describe Kurt Hummel standing in front of him and the only one that fit was three those being hot as hell.

Sure he knew Kurt was gorgeous how could anymore miss that? This was something else he wore black skinny jeans that looked painted only, a white button down shirt and a form fitting black vest. His hair was also styled to perfection and he held the most beautiful smile on his lips. 

"Blaine, you still with me?" Kurt's voiced pulled Blaine out of his daze immediately

"Sorry?"

"Wow we haven't even started drinking and your already having a hard time maintaining a conversation." Kurt replied with a teasing smile

"Shut up." Blaine teased back

"Anyway I was asking you if you wanted to share one of those fish bowls?" Kurt asked motioning behind Blaine. Turning to where Kurt was pointing he smiled at the eight large fish bowls on the kitchen counter one Thad had just finished mixing all the alcohol in.

"Your trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" Blaine questioned Kurt making the other boy laugh again, god Blaine loved that sound.

"Of course I am, everybody knows fumbling drunks are my favorite guy." Kurt replied before taking Blaine's hand and walking over to the counter, taking the newly made fish bowl from Thad.

Time passed and drinks kept coming, before either knew it they had been at Thad's for seven hours making it four in the morning. Most of the other party goers were either passed out or puking somewhere. Kurt and Blaine were still going strong. What was their secret? Kurt made Blaine drink a bottle of water after every sixth drink they had. They had shared this with a few friends and that's how Kurt, Blaine, Thad, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Finn and Sugar who was Thad's girlfriend had found themselves sitting outside on the patio talking, playing quarters and laughing till the early morning hours.

Blaine finally woke up around two in the afternoon, in a bed. Someone must of moved him cause he didn't remember walking inside let alone a bedroom. He tried to recollect some missing pieces when an arm circled around his waist catching him by surprise. Dread entered his body thinking he had slept with someone he didn't know, and once gaining the courage to look what he saw didn't cause panic but happiness. There sleeping beside him was Kurt Hummel, his best friend that he was falling in love with.

AN: Ok there is chapter 6, like I said the chapters are longer. 7 & 8 will be up by Sunday


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright guys here is chapter 7! I KNOW I SUCK AT UPDATING! My late updates stem from three things. 1. School (though I am only taking two summer courses) 2. Work and family obligations 3. I'm a perfectionist, it makes me very critical of my work. I changed things in chapter 6 about four times before I was happy with it. I am also going through spark notes and watching Twilight cause even though this fic has mostly my own spin on the book, I also want the most important parts of the book in here. I read all four books in 2008, so my memory is a little fuzzy. To make up for the late updates both this chapter and chapter 8 are about 10-12 pages long and have a ton of material in them. PLEASE REVIEW!

**I'm also watching my 1 year old nephew Emmett over the summer between 7:30 AM – 6:00 PM so that is going to take up what school and friends don't. I am going to have chapters 7 and 8 up this week. Would love to promise 9 and 10 as well but I am just going to be safe and say those probably won't show up till sometime next week.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER INTRODUCTION IN THIS STORY:**

MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often.

Also there is of course my original vamp character:

SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.

Oh and we meet Emma in chapter 9 I promise!

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.7: Drama in Seattle and Shocking Discoveries) **

"So as you know the school dance is coming up." Rachel casually announced as she walked into Kurt's room and sat down on his bed.

"Rachel, did I know you were coming over?" Kurt asked with amusement taking in his friend's appearance and instantly saw that she came there with a purpose.

"Please we're past the whole needed to announce that we are coming over Kurt, though you have spent lunch time with the Sebastian and his siblings I still consider you my number one gay." She said with a wave of her hand.

Kurt was about to respond when Rachel started up again.

"And as my number one gay I need your help."

"With what?"

"The dance."

"Rachel, I'm not going to the dance." Kurt replied which instantly sent the small girl on his bed flying up with shock written all over her face.

"WHAT? Why not?" Rachel demanded as she stormed over to Kurt and placed both hands on her hips, a pose she was known to do when she didn't approve of something.

"One I don't have a date, and two dances aren't really my thing." He replied

"Well what if someone asks you? Don't even try and say you don't have anyone interested. I don't care what Sebastian says that boy is totally into you, and then there is Blaine who again isn't subtle about his crush on you. Then finally we have Monroe Chambers, that boy hasn't shut up about you since you arrived."

That got Kurt's attention.

"Monroe Chambers, like the quarterback Monroe Chambers?" He asked with curiosity.

Though he hadn't spend anytime outside of his Calculus class with the boy Monroe Chamber wasn't your typical jock. For one he was sweet, really sweet to like everyone. Then there was the fact that he held the highest GPA in their entire class. Yet while all things should make Kurt interested Sebastian had a habit of pulling focus from anyone.

"The one and only, I have English with him and he is constantly asking if you have a boyfriend." Rachel's replied with a cocky smile.

"Well that's unexpected, but be that as it may I really hate dances. It has nothing to do with not having a date, I just hate them." Kurt said as he turned and walked over to his dresser and grabbed his phone.

"Weird, so what are you going to do when the rest of us are there?"

"I'm actually thinking about going to Seattle there's a store that is having a sell on some pretty great clothes." Kurt replied without looking up from his phone where he was sending a text to Quinn to see if she wanted to join him.

"Alright, well that's fine but this problem you can help me with. Kurt I need you full attention!" Rachel whined and stomped her foot.

Rolling his eyes he quickly looked up at the girl in front of him.

"There you have it. What's the problem?"

"I need to know if you know if Finn was planning on asking me?" She asked nervously he facial features showing signs of insecurity.

Realizing he had the answer to her question he let out a sigh of relief before smiling at her.

"I actually now for sure that he is going to ask you." The answer got a squeal of delight followed by Rachel Berry skipping around Kurt's room.

"Really was that it? You could of called."

Stopping her happy dance she quickly turned back to him.

"That was part of it, the other thing is Tina and I need you to go with us to Seattle tomorrow after school to help us shop for dresses. Will you do it?"

"Of course I will, I love shopping." Kurt exclaimed and the girl quickly jumped in his arms and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Kurt, hey you don't mind if I drive do you? My dad's got me a really cute Volksawagen Beetle for my 16th birthday."

"That's fine."

"Great well I actually have to run, but I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for all your help" Rachel yelled as she ran from the room leaving Kurt amused at the whole interaction.

The next day Kurt's day goes by rather fast, and before he knows it he is walking out of the school with Tina and Rachel by his side. They make out the door before a voice calls out Kurt's name and causes the trio to turn around. Walking up to them in none other than Monroe who is only looking at Kurt and completely ignoring Rachel and Tina.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you." The jock said with a genuine smile, a smile Kurt would of found gorgeous if it didn't fail in comparison to Sebastian's smile.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked with a polite smile

"I was actually wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" This was the question Kurt had been dreading ever since it was announced the stupid dance was coming up. The reason being he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He was afraid he was about to do just that.

"Monroe, I'm actually not going to be in town for the dance." The answer wiped the smile off the jock's face and disappointment quickly replaced it.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, but even if I was here I really hate school dances. Seriously it's not you." Kurt quickly responded hoping to ease some of the kid's pain.

"No I actually get it, I just thought if you were my date the dance might actually be fun." The boy responded with another smile only this one didn't reach his eyes.

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine, don't beat yourself up about Kurt. Maybe we can do something else sometime."

"Maybe."

It was then that Rachel and Tina called out to him to hurry up, yelling back for them to calm their tits he quickly turned back to Monroe.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said and when Monroe walked off Kurt quickly joined Tina and Rachel .

Forty minutes passed and they were almost to the Seattle exit when Kurt's phone vibrated signaling a text. Reaching in his pocket he smiled when he saw Sebastian's name on the screen.

**SEBASTIAN: So I heard you crushed Monroe Chamber's heart not forty minutes ago. I knew you were a heart breaker : )**

Rolling his eyes he quickly typed in a response.

**KURT: Fuck off, I did him a favor. It would have been worse to go with someone I'm really not interested in to something I can't stand.**

A couple minutes passed before Sebastian responded and with that they quickly texted back and forth while Rachel was driving to the dress shop.

**SEBASTIAN: That's true. Why do you hate dances? Figured you were someone who would love them**

**KURT: Not a total stereotype, they 're just so tacky. **

**SEBASTIAN: I agree on that. So what are you doing?**

**KURT: I drove to Seattle with Rachel and Tina to help them shop for dresses **

**SEBASTIAN: Wow way to break the stereotype : ) **

**KURT: Oh shut up.**

**SEBASTIAN: Hey you know I love you**

That slowed down Kurt's response time. That message held so many different meanings and each one brought a different emotion. After a minute melt down Kurt shook it off and just played it cool.

**KURT: What's not to love? Anyway we are here now so I have to go text you later.**

He typed out as Rachel parked and the trio walked into the dress shop. Two hours and six dresses later Kurt finally had both girls in beautiful dresses which left them ecstatic as they twirled around the room. This didn't go unnoticed by a group of men who were walking by and earned them wolf whistles and vulgar comments. Though one of them was staring at Kurt like he was something to eat. It left all three feeling disgusted and wanting to leave immediately. Ten minutes later they were walking out to the darkened streets, and quickly decided to grab some food. Kurt however wanted to check the stores down the street that were having the sell so after agreeing to meet up they went their separate ways.

A half hour passed before Kurt was exiting the store after looking around and talking to the staff. After exiting the store he found the streets to be slightly darker than they were before. Shaking off a feeling of discomfort he quickly made his way back down the street he came. He made it a couple of blocks before he ran into two drunk men, ones he recognized from the dress shop. They were yelling and acting stupid not three feet in front of him. Not wanting to deal with it Kurt decided to cut through the alley, though he only walked a few steps before he heard them calling out to him. Looking over his shoulder he saw that two had become three and all were following him down the alley. Speeding up he managed to make it out only to once again be blocked off, by what? By the men behind him friend's the one who stared at Kurt.

"Well, well what did you boys bring me?" The man slurred as he walked up to Kurt

Alarms went off in Kurt's head. How stupid could he be? He thought he was outsmarting them only to find out that they had brought him right where they wanted him.

"Fuck your hot baby, I could have some fun with you." The man said as he stopped right in front of Kurt and reached out for him causing Kurt to jump back.

"Look I don't want any trouble, just let me leave." He said with a shaky voice and cursed the fear in it

"Babe there's no trouble here, only fun. You and I can have fun all night long." The man once again reached for Kurt this time grabbing his wrist

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kurt screamed as he shoved the guy off. Another mistake now he looked angry as he began walking back up to Kurt.

Just then the screeching of tired tore Kurt and the man's attention to a familiar black Volvo speeding towards them. Kurt was shocked when the car came to screeching stop in front and Sebastian stormed out, looking the angriest Kurt had ever seen him.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He roared as he quickly walked over to the men and once again shoved the guy, only he did it with more force sending the guy crashing into his friends. As they fell to the floor Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He asked concern and anger clear in his voice

"No." That's the only response he got

"Get in the car." Sebastian said and Kurt quickly ran to the car thinking Sebastian was behind him, he wasn't. The men had tried to confront him but Sebastian's words stopped them in their tracks.

"You come near him again, I'll fucking kill you." The anger in those words spoke volumes of how serious Sebastian was and sent the men running away.

Once they were out of sight Sebastian made it to the car and quickly turned to Kurt.

"Your sure they didn't hurt you?"

"How did you find me?" Kurt asked

"Kurt, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked again

"No but seriously, were you here and you just saw me? Did you follow us?" Kurt continued to question

"Have you eaten?" The taller boy deflected

"Not yet, I was suppose to meet Rachel and Tina. Stop deflecting and answer me." Kurt demanded

"You'll get your answers, just not here. Let's go get you something to eat, then you can have your answers." Sebastian said with finality.

Looking him in the eye Kurt realized if he wanted those answers he had to get them Sebastian's way.

"Fine."

With that they were off and outside the restaurant in five minutes. Tina and Rachel were stepping out when they were almost to the door.

"Hey where were you? Oh I see where you were." Rachel said with a smile and Tina giggled

"Sorry I actually ran into Sebastian and we've been hanging out." Kurt replied and the girls waved it off. After a few minutes passed Sebastian had convinced Rachel to let him drive Kurt home and that's how Kurt found himself ordering a salad inside the restaurant with only Sebastian as his company.

Once the waitress had left Kurt was about to speak but Sebastian beat him to it.

"I have this gift" The boy started but Kurt cut him off

"Yeah the super speed and strength."

"No, not that. I've always been able to read people, read what they were thinking." Sebastian explained

"Seriously? Like everybody?"

"I thought so. Until I met you. Kurt you are the only person I knew who I can't get a read on."

The news caused Kurt to pause and before he could ask another question his salad was in front of him and Sebastian was talking again.

"I love it. Your such an incredible guy, but your also a mystery. I love it but it also scares me." Sebastian whispered and looked around making sure no one was listening in

"Why?"

"I also am not able to find you right away. I did follow you cause this city isn't always safe. I felt you may be in danger but couldn't get an exact read. I was so terrified I would be to late. Kurt I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you." Sebastian confessed with nothing but honesty and hurt in his voice.

Kurt quickly stood and sat by the taller boy instantly taking his hands.

"You saved me tonight, again. Nothing happened." He whispered to him

"But if it had, if they had touched you nothing could stop me from killing them." The response should have been alarming but all Kurt felt was affection and gratitude

"It's a good thing you don't have to."

"Yeah it is." The boy replied and with that Kurt quickly turned the conversation around and they two had a amazing dinner. When they eventually made it to Kurt's house they exchanged goodbye's but before he got out he quickly turned back to Sebastian.

"How did you find me if you couldn't get a read on me?" He asked

"Quinn, she also has a gift she see's things. She saw you and directed me where to go." Again Kurt found himself accepting something that made no sense.

"Well thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he quickly got out and made it inside heading straight for his laptop.

Turning it on he began searching anything and everything he knew about the Smythe's. What came up shocked him. Articles about blood suckers, vampire and the word that really popped out cold ones. It set Blaine's story on replay and everything he read, everything he knew, everything Blaine told him it was all true.

AN: OK THERE IS CHAPTER 7! Please review. Chapter 8 up by Friday night.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey there, here is chapter 8 for you wonderful readers! As promised! I would love to promise chapter 9 and 10 will be up sometime this week, but with my busy life they will probably be up sometime next week. Also each chapter has grown in length I am trying to make each one 7-12 pages. Anyway this is the chapter where **Sebastian's admits what he is. **The next chapter is of course dinner with the Smythe family. PLEASE REVIEW!

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.8: I'm No Good For You)**

The next morning Kurt awoke to the realization that the guy he was falling in love with was a vampire. Him and his family, as he got ready for school the thought played through his head a million times and what he also realized was he wasn't terrified to know this about him, them. He saved him, twice and they treated him with kindness. They were vampires but they weren't monsters, he knew in his heart they weren't. However while him finally knowing the truth wasn't a problem, going about telling them that he knew was. How was he going to do that? He didn't want them to hate him, and being accused of being a monster was a pretty terrible thing. As he went through different scenario's in his head over and over, the sound of his phone signaling a text caught his attention. Even more when it was from Sebastian, the context of the text stopped him cold.

**SEBASTIAN: Quinn told me you know what we are. Can you fake sick today and I'll come over so we can talk? I promise to explain everything. I'll answer all your questions. I promise.**

Kurt didn't hesitate to respond with a yes and then quickly went about making himself look sick. Ten minutes later as he stared at his makeup job, he thought he looked pretty convincing. Thankfully so did his dad and Carole who instantly called the school and excused him from class. It wasn't even thirty minutes later that Kurt heard the doorbell ring. Walking over and opening the door he was greeted by a distressed Sebastian.

"Hey." Kurt greeted with a warm smile, which only caused Sebastian to look at him like he was crazy.

"Hey? Really Kurt?" Sebastian hissed out as he stormed into the house and quickly followed Kurt to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"What was I suppose to say? Fuck you." Kurt asked with another smile

"Most people would." Sebastian whispered with his head hung low, a look of defeat and despair featured on his face.

"Those people are idiots"

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Sebastian screamed jumping up from the couch and glaring down at Kurt. Before Kurt could answer Sebastian was already talking a mile a minute.

"You know what I am, what we are. You know we're hell bound, blood sucking monsters, yet you are dealing with it like it's no big deal!" Sebastian's voice rose as he started pacing the room.

"SEBASTIAN STOP!" Kurt screamed back as he walked over and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders making Sebastian do just that. When Kurt saw that he was about to speak he placed his hand over his mouth.

"I never, never want to hear you talk about yourself or your family like that again." Kurt snapped, his glare challenged Sebastian to interrupt him, the taller boy only stared down at him blankly.

"I know what you are, what all you are. Do you? Because what you are to me is the guy who saved my life twice, you're the guy I can't get out of my head, I'm crazy about you and maybe you don't feel the same way but you need to know. Your loved, by your family and by me."

Kurt moved his hand slowly testing to see if the other boy would start another rant but when he was met with silence he moved his hands to cup Sebastian's face.

"None of you are hell bound monsters, if your going to hell then we all are. Yes I know you're a vampire, you know what? I don't care, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Kurt finished while continuing to stare into Sebastian's eyes hoping the words were sinking in. A minute later Kurt found himself embraced in Sebastian's arms, the taller boy resting his chin on Kurt's head.

"You honestly think I only feel friendship for you?" Sebastian whispered and the question caused Kurt to look up cause if this was a confession he needed to see Sebastian when he did it. What he saw was a warm smile on the vampire's face as he looked down at Kurt, he then lead them outside and sat them down on a bench that was placed around a small flower garden.

Kurt stared at Sebastian who was watching a patch of lawn that the sun was shining on.

"Sebastian?" Kurt's voice brought him back to him and he hesitantly reached for Kurt's hand smiling with their fingers linked together.

"Kurt, what I feel for you, I've never felt before. I'm so happy and that's something I have never been. It's like you brought me back to life, well if that was possible. While I can't read your thoughts Kurt I also can't stop thinking about you. You've pretty much become my whole world and it scares me." Sebastian finished with a sad smile.

"Why?" Kurt whispered as he looked into Sebastian's eyes

"Because of this." Sebastian said as he walked out into the sunlight, and removed his shirt. What stood before Kurt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It almost looked like Sebastian was covered In tiny diamonds. As quickly as he showed him the vampire had his shirt back on and walked back over to Kurt.

"Your beautiful." Kurt's response seemed to have shocked Sebastian though he wasn't angry.

"Beautiful? Kurt your looking at a killer." Sebastian replied and it seemed like the he expected Kurt to run away from the confession one Kurt didn't believe.

"I've killed people." Sebastian continued Kurt took the words in and let them sink in before replying.

"Are you still killing people?" The question made Sebastian panic

"God no, my family and I haven't fed from a human in decades. We feed off animals it's kind of like a diet." Sebastian replied

"Then I don't care, your not going to scare me off." Kurt replied

"How can you not care? How can you be so understanding to something that makes no sense? How can you have feelings for me?"

"I already went through all that, so you better of been listening."

"You're a saint." The vampire said causing Kurt to burst out in laughter

"Hardly, I just know you. You've become my whole world too. Before you try and scare me off anymore I'm saying this now. We're done discussing this. Your stuck with me." With that said both boys gave each other a genuine smile, the smile Kurt fell in love with.

Sebastian then stood up causing Kurt to quickly grab his arm and pull him down.

"Hold on there, we still need to discuss us."

"What about us?" The vampire asked and the playing dumb thing quickly got on Kurt's nerves

"Sebastian we just admitted to each other that we have very strong feelings for each other. Feelings I can't ignore anymore. I want to be with you, you're the only person I want to be with. Now we know what I want, what about you?"

"Kurt, I want all of that too. So badly, but I'm no good for you I"

"STOP SAYING THAT! You are perfect for me, and I honestly don't know if I can pretend that we're just friends anymore. Sebastian you have my heart in your hands, what are you going to do with it?" Kurt demanded with tears in his eyes, Sebastian's answer would determine if they escaped his eyes and made their way down his face.

"I want to be with you, please say we can be." Kurt choked out

As Kurt's speech registered in Sebastian's mind Kurt could see him having an inner battle in his head. It continued for several more minutes and just when Kurt thought his heart was about to be shattered whispered words sent joy all through his body.

"I don't want to stay away from you anymore. Yes I would love to be your boyfriend. WE HAVE TO TAKE THINGS SLOW THOUGH" Sebastian finished before he knew it he had this boy who had captured his dead heart in his arms crying with delight.

"Thank you, thank you." Kurt repeated as he held Sebastian and once they finally came down from their high they quickly released each other.

"You're my boyfriend." Kurt said with his own smile

"Yes I am." The vampire replied

Kurt spent the rest of the day with his boyfriend at his house, the both of them watching movies while Sebastian held Kurt in his arms. It a couple of hours later that Kurt's eyes grew heavy and before he knew it he was out.

AN: I know it was short but this was the only thing I had planned for the chapter. Next chapter both boys met the parents! Expect that by Wednesday night of next week as well as chapter 10.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey your reviews are amazing! Good news, I have officially outlined the entire fic! That means there will be more frequent updates and it's looking like this fic will be a max of 14 chapters, though I plan to make my New Moon fic much longer! So I am predicting this fic being done within two to three weeks, mainly due to my school and having to watch my nephew. Also it's summer and I want to party! The chapters are also going to get a lot longer due to my disappointment in how short some of them have been. I hate it when chapters are super short, so I am going to try and make each chapter from here until the finish at least between 8 and 12 pages. So we are looking at a finish of this week and the beginning of my NM fic which will be titled **You Left Me Here Alone** by approx either the last week in June or the first week of July.

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE PORTRAYED BY THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**KEEPER OF MY HEART: (CH.9: Our Families & Warnings)**

"You realize I do have my own car." Kurt said as he turned his to find Sebastian eyes were still on the road, yet his lips were turn up into an amused smile. His eyes also sparkled with pure joy as he continued to drive them both to school. He had been like this since yesterday when they officially became boyfriends. Though it didn't happen immediately afterwards. No it built up over the hours they spent cuddling on the couch watching different movies and talking about anything and everything. Each hour brought more joy and warmth to Sebastian's face, leaving the vampire with his trademark smile, yet this one seemed more alive.

That smile instant brought the events of yesterday that had brought them here, quickly replaying in Kurt's head. Though Kurt felt happiness flow through his own heart, it grew even stronger when he realized it was him that had done this to Sebastian. He had brought another person true happiness and that was an awesome feeling all around. They continued to talk and laugh until finally it was twenty minutes before Finn was going to be home and both regretfully realized they had to part ways. When Sebastian finally did leave the house, Kurt instantly felt less alive. He knew it was stupid, hell he would see Sebastian tomorrow morning. He just needed something occupy his time between 3:00 PM and 7:30 tomorrow morning.

Turns out he didn't need to worry about not being busy, because when Finn returned he came back with all his homework for the night. That had taken up at least four hours seeing as he had a rough draft of a term paper due Friday that he decided to get finished that night. He had just put the finishing touches on it when he was called to dinner, and it was as he was walking down the stairs that he realized something. He had a boyfriend, his first boyfriend and his family was totally in the dark about it. More importantly, his dad was in the dark. _**Should I tell them? **_He asked himself as he sat down by Finn and quickly looked over the table. It was as he took in each one of their faces that he had his answer and his face broke out into a beautiful smile, one that Carole instantly noticed.

"Wow Kurt, what is that smile all about? You look like you just inherited Vogue magazine!" This got the whole table laughing, though when Kurt finally got control of himself he quickly addressed the entire table.

"While that would be amazing, I'm afraid that's not it. It's even better." Kurt teased

"Alright out with it kid, what's got you so happy?" Burt asked his curiosity showing through

"Ok dad don't freak out, but today I officially became someone's boyfriend." It wasn't even a second after the words were out that the whole table started bursting with voices, most of them thrilled or excited for smiling boy sitting before them. Though they all spoke at once Kurt could easily hear each one's reaction.

"Honey that's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah dude that's awesome, who's the guy?"

"Kurt, start talking we need facts about this kid. Good facts, and there had better be some." Burt finished sternly as he stared his son down, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, alright. First thanks and second it's Sebastian Smythe the boy who saved me from the being crushed by that car." Kurt announced.

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU GUYS!" Finn shrieked

Carole laughed but Burt's face remained frozen. That face is the only one that held Kurt's attention. As minutes passed Kurt became more and more nervous that the reaction he was hoping for wouldn't be the one he got. After what felt like hours Burt's voice finally pulled Kurt back into reality.

"This boy is good to you?"

"Yes. Very good to me."

"He's a good kid, like he makes his grades and shows adults respect?" His father continued

"Yes, he's all of that dad."

"He makes you happy?" The question brought another smile to Kurt's face.

"I'm happier than I've ever been. Dad everything's just better when I'm with him. He's makes me feel things I've never truly felt before, amazing things." Kurt finished as he stared back at his father who seemed to take in every word he was saying and calculating how it made him feel. A second later he got his answer.

"That's great kid, I'm so happy for you." Burt said with a wide grin the whole table cheered in joy and went back to their dinner. The whole conversation revolving around Kurt and Sebastian.

All of it left Kurt feeling amazing the next morning. That feeling quickly grew stronger when he walked outside and found his boyfriend sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for him. Once he made it over to Sebastian he was instantly handed his mocha and told that Sebastian would be driving him today. Though he would've normally argued that his car worked just fine the feeling of Sebastian's hand grabbing his and giving it a gentle squeeze killed it. That's is how he ended up in Sebastian's car driving to school, and really it was so much better than driving alone. It wasn't until they were driving into the school's parking lot that Sebastian's voice brought Kurt out of his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked as he searched for a parking space.

"Just how happy I am, how happy you've made me." The answer made Sebastian turn to Kurt and stare at him with loving but love and small smile.

"You've done the same for me Kurt." The vampire replied before learning over and placing a small kiss against Kurt's lips. The kiss was short, way to short for Kurt's liking but that quick peck sent huge explosions through both boys. It wasn't a bad one, no it was a fucking fantastic one, and Kurt wanted more. When he tried to pull Sebastian into another one the boy quickly turned his head away.

"Kurt, we can't." Sebastian's words instead of hurting Kurt only left him truly confused

"What do you mean? Why can't we?" He asked as he grabbed Sebastian's chin and made him face him

"Didn't you feel that? That was the shortest kiss and the world and yet it still held all that power." 

"That's a bad thing because?"

"I could lose control Kurt, you have no idea how quickly it could happen. I want you so badly, but I know that if I do right now, your going to get hurt, I refuse to hurt you." Sebastian explained and Kurt could see the regret in his eyes as he said the words. Those eyes let him know that it wasn't that Sebastian didn't want to kiss, it's just that he physically didn't trust himself to do. Not yet anyway.

"Hey It's ok, I promised we take it slow and we will." Kurt's response made the vampire sigh in relief before turning to smile at him.

"It won't be like this forever, I promise. I'm working really hard on controlling my urges with Will and I'm getting better everyday." The news shocked Kurt

"You're doing that for me?"

"For us, you think I don't want to be able to make out with my hot boyfriend? You're crazy if you think that." Sebastian said and both boys laughed, it was after both boys got out and Sebastian once again grabbed Kurt's hand that he finally noticed several people staring at them.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered as they walked by several students, before Sebastian could answer Kurt had received a text from Quinn.

**QUINN: Hey it's all over the school that you and Seb are together. Looks like you guys are the new IT couple that everyone talking about, have fun with that.**

Rolling his eyes he quickly allowed Sebastian to see the text not expecting what would come next. Before he knew it Sebastian had stopped them in front of several students and once again gave Kurt another kiss this one last a few seconds longer than the other. As their lips stayed connected whispers turned into yells of encouragement of excitement from the on lookers. When Sebastian finally broke the kiss he simply wrapped his arm around Kurt and led him into the school. As they made it inside Kurt was in a bit of a haze but quickly came out of it when Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Now it's not a rumor. They know your mine and I'm yours, and that's how I want it."

The word's touched Kurt and caused him to pull the vampire into a tight embrace.

"Me too." He whispered before pulling away, they stayed with each other until the bell rang signaling first how and with another short kiss parted ways.

The first five hours went by rather quickly and before Kurt knew it he was headed to the library for his free period with a huge smile on his face. Not only had the classes been pretty easy today but he was greeted with kind greeting by almost every student he passed. Most told him how cute he and Sebastian were while others admitted they were jealous of Sebastian getting Kurt before they did. He was so happy to be part of a school that supported him. Or so he thought before he was stopped in the hall by none other than Sue.

"Porcelain, we need to talk now." Sue demanded before grabbing his arm and dragging him to her office. Once inside she quickly closed the door and turned to the confused boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" She once again demanded catching Kurt completely by surprise

"Um.. I was walking to the library. I have a free period." His answer only seemed to make Sue angrier

"Not that, what are you doing dating a Smythe?"

For the second time Sue's question shocked Kurt. _**How was this any of her business? **_The voice in Kurt's head demanded and it was realizing that the voice was right that sent Kurt from confused to confrontational.

"I'm sorry, how is that any of your business?" Kurt asked frowning deeply at the woman in front of him.

"How is it not? Look here lady, you're just as important to me as Blaine is and I won't allow you to destroy yourself by dating that failed Abercrombie & Fitch model. Find another guy, someone whose father doesn't look like he has a chia pet growing out his head!" Sue shrieked

The insults while not very clever, still did one thing. They pissed Kurt off, bad enough for him to jump from his seat and yell back at the woman.

"What the hell is your problem? What have they ever done to you? That's my boyfriend your talking, in case you forgot the boy who saved me from being crushed to death. How dare you be little him and his family!" Kurt screaming back caught Sue by surprise and made her realize just how horribly she had handled it. However before she could respond Kurt was already heading for the door.

"Kurt, look it may not be my business." She was instantly cut off

"Your right, it's not." With that the boy shut the door and walked down the hall, leaving Sue alone and angry, only this time she was angry with herself.

An hour later Quinn and Santana were walking out of the school with Kurt, and listening to what had happened with Sue.

"Yeah she's not a big fan of us." Santana told Kurt as the trio walked over to where the rest of the Smythe children were hanging around their cars.

"Especially our dad. Ever since she first met our parents she for some reason insults our father's hair anyway she can, it's super annoying." Quinn continued as she made her way to Sawyer and greeted him with a warm kiss.

"What's really annoying?" Sawyer asked when his lips were free

"Sylvester dragged Kurt to her office and screamed at him for dating Sebastian." Santana's replied with a roll of her eyes that both Brittany and Lauren mirrored. Sebastian on the other hand looked positively livid.

"She did what?" He asked instantly turning to Kurt with rage in his eyes

"Calm down Sebastian, I told you her to back off." The human replied as he quickly brought the taller boy into a tight hug which instantly calmed the angered vampire

"Sorry, she pisses me off."

"I can tell."

"I usually ignore her, but I will not be able to do that if she is messing with you."

"Sebastian you have nothing to worry about, I'm not going anywhere. She can try all she wants, I told you that you're stuck with me." Kurt response made the frown lines on Sebastian's face to leave and instantly be replaced with his gorgeous smile.

Just as Kurt was about to be lost in his boyfriend's eyes, a hand was shoved in his face and was snapping at him.

"While this is as cute as fucking rabbits, we really need to go." Santana announced before taking Brittany's hand and leading them and Mercedes and Sam over to her car and driving off. Leaving Kurt staring back at Sebastian with confusion on his face, one that Quinn instantly read.

"Fuck you didn't tell him!" She shrieked as she turned towards Sebastian and glared at her guilty looking brother.

"I forgot, I've kind of been in a haze today." He replied while he turned to Kurt and gave him a nervous smile

"Forget to tell me what?"

"Our parents wanted you to come over for tonight so that they can meet you. We were going to make it a dinner but something tells me your self conscious about eating in front of other people."

"Especially people who don't eat, I'll feel like a fatty." Kurt replied which got a chorus of laughs

"Kurt, baby you could never look fat." Sebastian said with a affectionate smile but it seemed his words weren't registering in his now panicking boyfriend

"Shit, how could you forget to tell me?" Kurt shouted before anyone could get a word in he started up

"Is this outfit ok? Fuck, how could you forget that I am meeting your parents tonight?" Kurt continued not really directing his words at Sebastian. He was starting to pace back and forth, but was stopped after only two steps.

"Stop, you look gorgeous as always, yes I should of told you. I'm so sorry." Sebastian told his boyfriend making sure that Kurt could read the sincerity in his voice. He did and it quickly calmed him down.

"You're sure I look good?" He asked his boyfriend but he was met with a chorus of yes's which instantly brightened his mood. After finally being convinced he was presentable they group got into two separate cars and made their way to Sebastian's home. On the way there Kurt quickly called his dad and told him what was going on, grateful that he father had no problem with it.

It was another ten minutes before he saw that they were turning off the road and up a long drive, that had trees that blocked the house from view. That was until they finally made it to the driveway, and the house that stood in front of Kurt took his breath away. It was beautiful, while it wasn't a mansion it was still very high end. It also gave off a welcoming vibe, turning away from the house and coming face to face with Sebastian he smiled.

"It's gorgeous."

The answer pleased the vampire and his siblings and they quickly leading Kurt into the house. Once inside Kurt heard a voice he hadn't heard before call from the stairs that lead to the living room.

"Sebastian, is that you?" A woman's voice called out

"Yeah Emma it's me, and Kurt too." He yelled back, before Kurt could blink and there in front of stood a beautiful red head. She was beaming at the two boys in front of her, Kurt especially.

"Kurt, it's so lovely to finally meet you!"

With that he was instantly in the woman's arms and Sebastian and his siblings with laughing behind him.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Smythe." Kurt replied as he held the woman in his arms. Emma pulled back and released Kurt but her smile never left.

"Oh please call me Emma, and the kids father Will, we hate formal titles." She replied with a warm laugh

"Ok Emma, oh thanks for inviting me over, trust me your not the only one who was anxious for this meeting."

"Of course, now I was told not to prepare a meal, that's correct?"

"Correct, I have a thing about people watching me eat." Kurt answered

"Alright well Will is on his way home, so I think we will just make this a fun little get together." Emma replied she then turned and walked up the stairs Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and followed.

Several minutes later the group was joined by Will, and they quickly sat down and started in on easy conversation. Everyone was asked questions about themselves that they answered honestly, some getting hysterical laughter while others just brought insight. Kurt had learned that Sawyer was the newest member of the family, having only joined up with the rest when Quinn found him and convinced him to change how he fed. He also discovered that Lauren and Puck were both born in 1915, though he couldn't get any years out of anyone else. As hours passed and the group started to break off into smaller groups Sebastian stood and turned to Will.

"Is it alright if I take him to your study? I want to explain your story to him."

"Of course you can." Will replied before turning back toward Emma, and with that Kurt was being lead up stairs and through a hallway. They walked all the way to the door at the end of the corridor and once inside Kurt took in the room before him. It was defineately a doctor's study that was for sure. Medical books lined almost every shelf, and some had even fallen to the floor. Files from different patients also lay on the desk, yet Kurt didn't think Sebastian brought him here to show him this.

It wasn't until a journal was held in front of him that his attention was back on Sebastian.

"This is Will's journal, one he had when he was a human, though he didn't start documenting everything his mother did. She started with his birthday, turning the page he allowed Kurt's eyes to grow as wide as saucers as he read the date.

"He was born in 1640?" Kurt asked with shock

"Yes in London, to a woman and a Anglican pastor. One who along with his friends hunted creatures such as witches, werewolves and vampires. When Will was old enough he joined and eventually took over, that is until the night he was attacked by a vampire and left to die." Sebastian explained

"That's horrible."

"It's even more horrible that he hated what he became. So much so that he tried to kill or starve himself several times, not being able to stand taking a human life."

"So what changed?"

"He discovered that he could feed off deer, and that alone made him want to stay alive and still help people. He swam to France and attended university. He has also mastered the ability of not allowing human blood have an effect on him. He continued with his studies and feed from animals with no trouble. Until he ran into them that is." He said pointing at a portrait of three men who looked like they came from power.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked

"The Volturi, vampire royalty they are kind of the law. Only they feed from humans and even tried to make Will go back to doing so, he wouldn't. Instead he went to America and came across a town that was plagued with Spanish influenza. Kurt my family and I were of those who were deathly ill." Sebastian announced causing Kurt to turn and stare.

"He tried his best with my parents but they were too sick, they died before Will could help them. My mother though begged him to do whatever it took to save me, so he did." Kurt was going to ask for more before his boyfriend interrupted him.

"I was so angry with him for doing it Kurt. I rebelled against him and his diet, ten years I was nothing but a killer. It wasn't until I realized that Will's way was right that I returned to him lucky enough for him to take me back. I haven't fed from a human since." Sebastian whispered

The feeling of arms wrapping around Sebastian's waist surprised the vampire, but as quickly as it came Kurt's presence melted it away leaving nothing but feelings of calm and content. They stayed in the study only a little longer but eventually made it into Sebastian's room where a window stood open and through it you had an amazing view of the forest. Kurt once again wrapped himself around Sebastian.

"You will not scare me off." The answer made Sebastian's turn to the boy with a mischievous smile.

"Feel like going for an adventure?" He asked his smile growing wider.

"Sure." Just like that Sebastian had him in a piggyback style position, and lead them to the window.

"You better hold on spider monkey." With that they were taking off through the trees both boys laughing with joy and excitement. As they finally rested of a strong branch Kurt realized that this was a pretty great night.

AN: There is chapter 9! Chapter 10-12 will be up by Friday morning, stay in touch.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys, so hope your enjoying the fic. Here is the next chapter, don't forget to review! We are coming to the end of this fic. I am posting chapters 10-12 up by Sunday night. Then I should have two more chapters to write after that. Then we will go straight to the New Moon fic – **You Left Me Here Alone.** This that fic will be much longer than this one seeing as how I am adding a ton of my own stuff to the story, I am guessing that one will be about 20-25 chapters. Anyway PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! They mean so much to me.

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE PORTRAYED BY THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.10: Friendly Fights & Dangerous Baseballs)**

"So your flying down to close the deal on the house?" Kurt asked his father while watching the older man pack a suitcase and making sure he had all the right paperwork that he needed.

"That's right kid, we got a great fair offer for the house finally, but I'm won't be comfortable completing the deal unless I am there in person. Oh and Carole is coming with me so you and Finn are on your own for the next six days." Burt replied as he grabbed two suitcases by the door and began walking down the stairs.

"Do you guys have to go today? I was going to bring Sebastian over to meet you." Kurt's response stopped Burt in his tracks. Turning from the front door where Carole was waiting, his father turned to him with a playful smile.

"While I would love to meet this kid and then threaten him with bodily harm if he hurts you we really have to go today. We'll do it next week I promise."

His father said while reaching to pull Kurt into a tight hug. Returning the hug, Kurt smiled into his father's chest secretly thankful that he could put off what was sure to be an interesting evening of Sebastian trying to impress his parents. Well mainly Burt, the younger Hummel knew that Carole and Finn would be easy enough for Sebastian to charm but his father was another story. Though Sebastian didn't share the same concerns Kurt did, in fact the vampire had gone on and on the night before about how much his father would love him. The human hoped his boyfriend was right, he really did.

"Kurt we're heading out, remember there is plenty of money on both your and Finn's bank cards. Keep your cell phones charged, and if you planning on another trip to Seattle please call or text us and let us know." Carole yelled from the door, when Kurt responded that he understood his parents finally left the house and not two minutes later the driveway.

A second later his phone blew up with three different text messages. Quickly looking at the screen to find Sebastian, Carole and finally Blaine's names on his screen he quickly flipped through them, leaving Blaine's for last.

**Sebastian: Hey, you up for a game of baseball later? My family is way too excited for the upcoming storm headed our way.**

**Carole: Just wanted to let you know there are suppose to be scattered thunder storms all through the week. The flashlights are in the closet by the entry way, stay safe!**

**Blaine: Kurt, we need to talk. Can I come over?**

After a quick read of all three texts Blaine's seemed the most important to respond to. Though he had no idea what they needed to talk about, his heart filled with concern for his friend. Had something bad happen to him? He certainly hoped not. After he quickly replied telling Blaine to head over he turned his attention to Sebastian's text.

**Kurt: If there is a storm coming why would you guys be playing baseball? **

**Sebastian: Trust me babe, it's something you have to see for yourself. We aren't going for another couple of hours, but I figured I could come over and be with you till we have to leave.**

The text left him intrigued but it was as he was responding for Sebastian to head over that the door bell rung signaling Blaine's arrival. Sending Sebastian a quick response to head over whenever he wanted to Kurt quickly raced to the door and opened it. What waited on the other side was a rather nervous and uncomfortable Blaine.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he led his friend inside and up to his room where they could talk in private. Blaine remained silent as they made it to the room but once the door closed and whole different Blaine appeared in front of him.

"Why were you so rude to my aunt when all she was doing was looking out for you?" Blaine demanded fire in his eyes. To say Kurt was caught off guard was an understatement. He stared back frozen in shock, it wasn't until Blaine's words finally made their way through the haze that Kurt came back. When he did he wasn't happy, in fact he was more annoyed with this little scene then Sue's.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He snapped causing Blaine to mirror the shock that Kurt had experienced only moments ago. Kurt however didn't give Blaine a chance to respond before he was talking again.

"I thought something horrible had happened! I thought you were in trouble or hurt! That's not the case is it? Other than the bi-polar episode that you just put on that is, oh and the butting in on things that don't concern you!"

"You concern me Kurt! You do and you dating Sebastian Smythe" Blaine was once again cut off but Kurt's screams.

"IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! What has he ever done to you Blaine?" Kurt demanded when Blaine was obviously having difficulty finding an answer Kurt started up again.

"Nothing, not a fucking thing! You don't even know him and you judge him."

"I know enough, damn it Kurt stop being so fucking stupid!"

"Hey, what the fuck is going on in here?" A voice demanded from Kurt's door making both boys turn to find Sebastian walking over to Kurt and wrapping a protective arm around his waist.

"It's nothing Seb." Kurt whispered hoping his boyfriend would believe him and drop it. Looking at Sebastian the human knew that wasn't going to happen.

"It's not nothing, your upset." Sebastian shot back as he turned his attention to Blaine with a glare, one that Blaine quickly returned.

"What did you do to him?" The vampire hissed at the boy in front of him.

"What did I do to him? You're the one fucking up his life!" Blaine snapped back and just when Kurt felt Sebastian start to release him and advance on Blaine he quickly jumped between them.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed bringing both boys attention away from each other and back on Kurt.

"I've had enough of this shit, and a fight is only going to make it worse. Sebastian calm down, Blaine you need to leave." Kurt ordered causing both boys shout in protest but Kurt once again shut it down.

"I fucking mean this is done! Goodbye Blaine." Kurt said with sadness and turned away from his friend if he hadn't he would of seen to heart break in his friend's eyes as he fled the house. Once Kurt heard the front door slam close he quickly turned to his still very angry boyfriend.

"Sebastian, it's over, he left, calm down." Kurt whispered as he brought his boyfriend into his arms. A few seconds passed before Sebastian's body responded to the embrace and quickly relaxed, bringing his own arms to wrap around Kurt.

"I'm sorry for almost starting a fight, it's just he was upsetting you. THAT UPSETS ME." Sebastian put emphasis on the last three words

"I'm not mad at you for trying to defend me. I'm pissed at him and his aunt, but I mainly grateful you showed up when you did." Kurt replied as he looked up into Sebastian's eyes

"I'm guessing he doesn't approve of you dating me."

"No. It shocked me, this isn't him. He never judges someone before he knows them."

The hurt in his boyfriend's eyes brought guilt to the dead teenager's heart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

The words made Kurt turn to his boyfriend and find nothing but shame on his face. Knowing exactly what brought it on he stormed over and slapped Sebastian on the side of the head catching the vampire off guard.

"What the fuck was that?" Sebastian asked staring at Kurt like he was crazy

"That's for once again blaming yourself for something that has nothing to do with you." Kurt replied and seeing a response start to form on Sebastian's lips he quickly placed his hand over the taller teen's mouth.

"You were the subject that's all. The anger comes from what they were saying about you, they did this not you. So stop putting other people's fuck ups on your shoulders." Kurt demanded with a fierce glare one he hoped would make Sebastian truly hear him.

It seemed they had judging by his boyfriend's eyes. They had gone from being almost black with anger and guilt to his normal golden color, ones that held nothing but love for the boy in front of him. He then gently removed Kurt's hand from his mouth, and once revealed Kurt saw determination there.

"I want to try something." Sebastian whispered before Kurt could ask his boyfriend's voice cut him off

"You have to remain perfectly still, I'm serious." While his voice grew stern it also held a shadow of fear in it. Before Kurt could ask what he was going to do a pair of lips were on his.

Those lips connected with him as soft as feather but the held the most powerful feeling Kurt had ever felt. Comparing a kiss to fireworks was the understatement of the century in Kurt's mind this was so much more. This left him feeling something he hadn't felt in so long. Warm, loved and desired. It swelled his heart and nearly made it explode, cause that's what this was an explosion. One Kurt never wanted to end. The feeling grew stronger as Sebastian encouraged Kurt to move his lips with his and they stayed like that till the lips were ripped away and Sebastian was across the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kurt, it was just too much. I loved that feeling I did, but I can't handle it right now." The vampire responded as he let out a frustrated groan

"Sebastian what did I say? We go at your pace, that was amazing. It doesn't matter how long it lasted just that we felt it."

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a few seconds before quickly bringing him in for a quick peck.

"It won't always be like this."

"I know."

Just like that the subject was dropped and the couple cuddled up on the couch watching Super Bad on TV. Two hours later Kurt was asleep in Sebastian's arms while the vampire simply watched him, instead of the TV. This didn't surprise the vampire cause what held more interest and enjoyment than the boy in his arms? Nothing was the answer that floated around in his head. Not even the dark clouds in the sky that were accompanied by loud booms of thunder. Those booms brought a smile to the vampire's face. Though he was fine with letting Kurt sleep his phone went off waking the sleeping human. Apologizing for waking his boyfriend Sebastian quickly answered his cell.

"Hey Sawyer, what's up?" Sebastian asked though the smile he wore made Kurt believe that his boyfriend knew exactly what was up. Though Kurt could make out Sawyer's voice he couldn't do so with the words that the other vampire was saying. Whatever it was it caused Sebastian to shake with excitement as he continued the conversation. Three minutes passed before Sebastian ended the call and turned to Kurt with the biggest smile he had seen.

"You up for some baseball?" Sebastian asked as a roar of thunder shook the house and made the lights flicker on and off for a couple of seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" Kurt returned staring at his boyfriend like he had lost his mind. Sebastian only laughed before pulling both of them up.

"The storm is the whole reason we will be able to play, and before you ask you really do have to see." The vampire made it to the front door before realizing his boyfriend was not beside him. Turning around he found the human staring at him in shock.

"Hey we don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought you would enjoy it."

"It's not that I don't want to. I would love to but I also don't want to be hit by lightning in the process" Kurt replied which got both of them to let out a small laugh

"I checked the weather channel and Quinn did too. There will barely be any lightning today, at least for the time we will be out there, I promise."

Sebastian's words comforted Kurt and the look of excitement in his boyfriend's eyes at the prospect of going made Kurt's decision easy.

"Alright let's go, just let me get a jacket." Kurt made for the closet but Sebastian stopped him and led him outside saying he could wear Sebastian's jacket during the game. Once they made it outside Kurt saw that Sebastian didn't have his car but Puck's Range Rover.

"It's easier to drive off road than mine." Sebastian explained while pulling out of the driveway and driving down the road. Twenty minutes later Kurt watched as Sebastian drove off the street and a little way into the woods. They only drove a few miles before Sebastian had stopped the car and pulled Kurt out.

"We have to walk a little ways now." The vampire began leading Kurt up hills and the higher up they went the more frequent the roars of thunder became. When they finally made it out of the woods and into a clearing the cause of the thunder was revealed. As Kurt took it the sight in front of him it was suddenly very clear why Sebastian thought he would like this.

There not five feet away was the Smythe family, all standing around a man made baseball field. It seemed as though they were split up into teams. Sawyer, Sam, Puck, Sawyer and Sebastian apparently made up one team while Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Quinn and Mercedes made up the other. The boys were busy throwing the ball to one another while the girls were responsible for the loud claps of thunder. How were the causing it? Simple each time the hit a ball that Sam was throwing to different members a loud boom filled the air.

"I see why you need the thunder." Kurt's whispered to his boyfriend

"Yeah it generally helps." The vampire responded with a laugh before being called over to the boys side by Puck and quickly kissing Kurt on the lips before joining them. Kurt himself had given the girls a quick hello before walking over to Emma and Will who stood on the sidelines.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you could join us." Emma said with excitement and a tight hug.

"You'll have to excuse my wife's excitement Kurt, she wasn't sure if you would make it out today." Will told the boy once his wife had released the human from her grip and turned and playfully glared at her husband.

"It's quite alright, I'm actually pretty excited myself. Though I won't be playing for obvious reasons." Kurt replied motioning to the vampires hitting the ball with more force than humanly possible then speeding around the field. The elder vampire's only laughed.

"Don't worry you can Referee with us." Emma said before calling her kids in and going over the rules.

Forty-five minutes later Kurt watched a s Sebastian hit the ball and sent it flying miles and miles away. Santana disappeared obviously making a dash to catch the ball as her brother flew past each base. Sebastian had just about made it home when Santana appeared again and threw the ball to Mercedes who unfortunately for the girls missed the ball.

As his sister scrambled to retrieve the ball Sebastian finished his run as his foot came crashing down on home, cheers from the boys followed. High fives were given to the vampire from his brother's as he walked by each one eventually stopping right in front of Kurt with a smug smirk on his face.

"Nice hit babe." The human said as the vampire wrapped him up in his arms

"That's all I get?" The vampire playfully asked as he leaned down to the human. Returning his smile Kurt simply wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought him down for what was suppose to be a quick kiss. Sebastian however had other plans as he planted his lips firmly on the shorter boy and began moving them sensually against the human's. Not hesitating to return the vampire's actions the two remained wrapped in each other's arms lips moving together. The feeling of lust filled them but to Kurt's surprise Sebastian didn't pull away he stayed that way until Santana's voice pulled them apart.

"While that is kind of hot, can we please get back to the game?" Santana asked with amusement

"Go ahead, I'm not hitting right now." Sebastian growled back without taking his eyes off Kurt. His sister response fell on deaf ears as the boys looked into each other's eyes.

"Sebastian, that was amazing." Kurt whispered out as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes, ones that seemed to be smiling with delight.

"I told you I've been working on it. I promised you that." Sebastian replied before leaning in and pecking the human's lips. The couple eventually rejoined the game, both with huge smiles. The game continued each minute becoming more enjoyable than the next that was until Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and called everyone's attention to her. Her voice held nothing but panic bringing every member of the Smythe family to her, Kurt held tightly against Sebastian's side.

"What is it Quinn?" Will asked with concern

"We have trouble." The blonde responded as she continued to stare off into the distance

"What kind of trouble?" Sebastian demanded his grip on Kurt tightening as if he knew the answer before his sister said it.

"We've attracted other's, they were moving past here when they heard our game. They are coming."

"How long?" Emma asked.

Kurt tried to hear the answer but Sebastian had quickly wrapped his coat tightly around him and placed his cap on his head. He then held him in a tight embrace whispering how sorry he was. Will then instructed everyone the crowd around Kurt and Sebastian and before Kurt knew it he was in the center of a ring of vampire's.

"They're here." Quinn whispered and just as Kurt turned to where she was pointing three figures appeared. They had just exited the woods and were making their way to the Smythe's. As they got closer Kurt could make out their features. Two of them were male though one was dark skinned while the other was white. The white male was attractive, though he needed his blonde hair trimmed. Then there was a woman in the middle. She was beautiful, her red hair flowed down to her shoulders and her face held soft features. It was as Kurt took all of them in that an unfamiliar voice pulled him back to reality.

"Hello." The blonde male greeted with a creepy smile that sent chills down Kurt's back.

"Hello, I'm Will Smythe and this is my family. May I ask who you are?" The eldest of the Smythe family asked.

"I'm James, this is my mate Victoria and our friend Laurent. Sorry to interrupt your game, but we were wondering if we could join you."

"I don't see why not, Sebastian and Kurt were just about to leave you can take over for them." Will responded

"Perfect why don't we get started?" James asked and just as everyone was starting to walk away from Kurt a wind picked up and before Kurt knew it James was sniffing the air with hunger before turning his attention on him.

"It seems you brought a snack." He lunged for Kurt only to have Sebastian shove him back sending him flying several yards.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" Sebastian growled out

Victoria had crouched down to pounce at Sebastian only to be blocked off by Santana and Brittany both ready to fight her off. The rest of the family followed and before Kurt knew it they were in a stand off with the new vampires, each one of the Smythe's were ready to attack. Each one were ready to protect him, and that made the fear he felt before disappear.

The silence was crushed by James's cruel laugh filling the air as he quickly made it back to Victoria and stood in front of Will.

"You've got it wrong buddy, humans are for eating not fucking." The vampire's words were directed at Sebastian only causing the boy to growl in anger.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We don't feed on humans, and Kurt is a member of this pack. You come after him and we won't hesitate to put you and your friends down." Will ordered with authority that Kurt had never seen. James himself seemed surprised by Will's words before finally standing up straight a sign he was no longer a threat.

"I apologize, I am usually able to control my urges. That boy however, not only is he beautiful, he smells amazing."

"Shut the fuck up about him." Sebastian hissed

"I'm sorry, of course we will be going. Have a great day." James said but though his words were meant for Will his eyes never left Kurt's, and in those eyes Kurt only saw that his words were insincere.

Before Kurt knew what was happening Sebastian had him in his arms bridal style and was flying through the woods. He whispered apologies and promises to keep him safe as they finally made it to the car. Once they were on the road Kurt realized Sebastian wasn't heading to Kurt's home but his instead. As they drove silence filled the air but what wasn't said with words Kurt could read in his boyfriend's eyes. A threat had been placed upon all of them, one that they were going to have to deal with, now.

AN: THERE IS CH.10! CH.11-12 Will be up by the end of the day! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAD MASSIVE, MASSIVE, MASSIVE WRITER'S BLOCK. Also my sister had her 2nd baby on Friday, a little girl named London! Anyway I really am hoping to have this done by next Sunday. I also have three other previews of fics I am going to be working on. The sequel to this is one of them. The previews to them are at the end of the chapter. Anyway Please remember to review!

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE PORTRAYED BY THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.11: Your Safer Away From Me): **

"Sebastian please talk to me." Kurt whispered as his boyfriend pulled up to the Smythe home.

"I'm so sorry." The vampire whispered and before Kurt knew it he was out of the car and standing in front of the Smythe family in the living room. Everyone held the same grim expression, yet no one seemed to want to express what they were feeling. That was until Sebastian spoke and brought everyone's attention to him.

"He's a tracker, I don't what he says he locked in on Kurt. He wants him and he isn't going to stop until he has him." The vampire continued

"What do you think we should do about this?" Will asked already knowing the answer

"We have to get Kurt out of Forks. At least until we've dealt with James and we know it's safe."

"Wait, what?" Kurt demanded jumping from his seat it was then that all eyes were on the human. None held his attention the way the shame in his boyfriend's eyes did.

"Kurt it's the only way to keep you safe. I'm so sorry." Sebastian whispered as he turned his attention from Kurt to the floor.

"Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault." Kurt demanded catching every vampire by surprise

"Kurt."

"No, stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. It's not your fault some psycho vampire wants to make me his next lunch. It's done and we have to face it, and if you're ready to stop blaming yourself for this bullshit I actually have a plan that could work to get me out of town."

Once again Kurt had gained the attention of every vampire in the room, all clearly interested to learn his plan.

"For those who don't know my dad and Carole have flown down to Miami to close the deal on our old house. I can use that to claim I want to say goodbye to my life there in person and tell Finn that I am meeting them down there. He may fight me a little but eventually he will give up knowing that once my mind is made up that is that." Kurt finished

Though most of the family looked impressed with his story Sebastian still looked unsure.

"What's wrong with it?" Kurt demanded

"Nothing, it's a great cover. The only problem is James would follow you straight to Miami and then we are right back where we started. You need to lie to Finn and say you're going somewhere else then head to Miami for real."

Kurt took his boyfriend's words to heart and sat down with the rest of the Smythe's to figure out another cover. The cover they decided on was to tell Finn that Kurt was going away with Sebastian to Seattle for a few days to go shopping at the huge outlet sale. They also decide that once back at the Sebastian's house they would split up into groups each one heading a different direction. When groups were chosen it was decided that Quinn and Sawyer would be accompany Kurt to Miami while the other's would deal with James.

Once the plan was in action everyone went separate ways to get ready. Before Kurt knew what was happening Sebastian was pulling into his driveway and putting the car in park. Turning to the human it was his boyfriend's hand clenching around his that made Kurt's head turn to his. Giving his boyfriend a sad smile he rubbed his thumb across the palm of his hand hoping that it would sooth the human sitting in front of him.

"Are you ready for this?" The vampire whispered staring into the human's eyes searching for a hint of hesitation to which he was surprised to find none.

"Yes." Kurt answered with a beautiful smile one that brought pain to the vampire's heart

"Kurt you don't have to down play this, this is huge. What I have brought on you is," The human's fingers on his lips stopped his speech and the expression in Kurt's eyes was one of annoyance.

"You haven't brought anything on me except love me, as I do you." The word's shocked Sebastian for only a second. Once they finally made it through the vampire's smile was the biggest Kurt had ever seen.

"I love you too. I didn't think I was capable of the emotion, for as long as I can remember it has never been one I have ever felt. I love my family but that's a different love, the love I have for you Kurt god it overwhelms me. You're under my skin Kurt, your part of my soul and I have never been happier in all my life. I love you Kurt Hummel, I love you." Sebastian finished with a smile while wiping away Kurt's tears.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that." Kurt replied and then they came together in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. As their moves opened Sebastian shot his tongue into his lover's mouth and explored each crevice, paying special attention to the tongue dueling with his for dominance. Moans of pleasure soared through both boys letting the other know just how much they were enjoying it. It was only a few blissful moments later that Kurt had exited the car and had made into the house, giving Sebastian a wink before closing the door.

"Finn?" Kurt called as he made his way upstairs, not five steps into the living had his step brother shown himself.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Finn asked as he saw the desperation of his brother's face

"I need you to do me a huge favor." Kurt continued as he made his way to his room his brother close behind.

"Ok, what is it?" Finn asked as he watched Kurt pull a small bag from the closet and began loading it with some clothes.

"Finn there is huge clothing sale in Seattle this week and it's only for the next four days. Now I know we have school but Sebastian knows how much I want to be there and seeing as how I have perfect grades and attendance we are planning to skip this week and spend it in Seattle."

"You're skipping school to go shopping? How are you going to get around Burt and mom finding out?"

"I was hoping you would cover for me." Kurt replied and when Finn was about to object Kurt placed his hand up for the boy to stop.

"Before you say no we both know they won't be home till sometime next week. Therefore all you have to do is tell them I am too sick to go to school and have them call my cell to check in with me. Finn I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, please?"

As he turned to the taller boy he quickly put on his best puppy dog eyes and pout. As predicted it worked and Finn agreed but told Kurt to be careful and have fun. After Kurt had everything he needed he quickly placed his bag in his BMW and headed down the road. He only made three blocks before something latched itself onto the side of his car. Turning to the window he smiled when he saw his boyfriend holding onto the side of the car and asking for Kurt to move over as he opened the driver's door and sat in the seat Kurt used to occupy.

"Where's your car?"

"Sam's driving it, he is right behind us." Sebastian answered with a grin

"I could of driven myself to your house you know?"

"Yes but it's a much nicer drive with you in the car with me instead of Sam."

Kurt laughed as Sebastian turned down the road that lead to his house. They drove in silence for the next ten minutes both currently thinking of everything that was going on. It wasn't until the cars were back at the Smythe house and Kurt, Sebastian and Sam were walking towards the front door that Sebastian broke the silence.

"He is going to be safe."

"What?" Kurt asked as he turned to his boyfriend who had stopped just in front of the door

"Finn, he is going to be safe Kurt I promise you. I am going to have Santana and Brittany watch your house and Finn no one will touch him." Sebastian responded

"Thank you."

With a quick peck to Kurt's lips Sebastian had them walking through the door only to pull Kurt into his body and hiss and what was approaching them. There standing only a foot away was James's dark skinned mate Laurent as well as Will and Emma who apparently had been talking to vampire before Kurt and Sebastian walked in.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Sebastian demanded his eyes going black with rage and his hold on Kurt tight and protective.

"Sebastian, please calm down he doesn't mean us any harm." Will responded

"The fuck he doesn't, he is friends with that fucker who wants Kurt for a meal!" Sebastian roared, before either knew it Emma was at Sebastian's other side, whispering words of comfort.

"Sebastian he isn't here to hurt Kurt. You know we wouldn't allow that, if he was a threat to him or you then he would not be here. Please honey, calm down he's here with information about James. We need that information baby, so please just calm down."

As Emma reassured Sebastian that Laurent was not a threat Kurt could feel his boyfriend start to calm down. While his grip on Kurt remained it also lessened in strength, and his eyes returned to the beautiful shade of gold that Kurt remembered them to be.

"You have information?" Sebastian demanded eyes pointed entirely of Laurent

"Yes, I do. Please as your mother said I only want to help." The vampire responded and Kurt couldn't find any insincerity in the other vampire's words.

"Fine, the information please."

Laurent seemed to relax at the words and on Emma's request everyone met up in the living room and sat around the room as Laurent began speaking.

"It's true I am friends with James and Victoria but I am a lot different than them. For instance I have no use in silly games, such as this one. James however does. He lives for them, Victoria not so much but she will be a willing participant if it makes James happy. I'm sure you've realized he is a tracker and once he sees something he wants the only way to stop him from getting it is by killing him."

Laurent stopped for a moment and made eye contact with everyone making sure the words were getting through to them. Once he was assured that everyone was listening he continued.

"Your best bet would be to separate and go in different directions. That's will separate them and confuse them at the same time. I would make sure your strongest are divided between James and your human. Also make sure you don't fall into any traps they are known for them. Basically be smart, good fighters and fast runners. That's all I have for you." The vampire concluded and once they had thanked him for his advice he quickly left the home, leaving the rest still in the living room.

"Okay let's get started." Sebastian said bringing everyone's attention to him

"We need to start with groups." Mercedes said Sebastian nodding in agreement

"Right well I was thinking about our groups in the car. While we have already agreed that Quinn, Sawyer and Kurt will be one group, my group will be Emma, Mercedes, Puck, Sam and myself. Next we have the third group being Will, Santana, Brittany and Lauren. My group will leave in the Range Rover, Quinn's in her Mercedes and Will's group in Santana's BMW. Everyone okay with this?"

After everyone agreed Sebastian had Sam and Kurt switch clothes and meet everyone in the garage. Once Kurt and Sam joined them everyone got into their assigned cars, but as Kurt walked past Sebastian his boyfriend grabbed him and turned pulled him into his arms.

"Please be safe." Sebastian whispered

"I will. You too."

"I mean it Kurt, NOTHING can happen to you. I can't live without you." The vampire replied placing kisses all over his boyfriend's face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, stop worrying before you know it this will all be over." Kurt responded as he tried to hold his tears back

"I hope your right."

"I am."

Honking signaled that it was time to go and pushing Kurt away so he could cup his face Sebastian leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again with passion that he hoped would last the days they would be apart. When they ended the kiss Sebastian still held Kurt.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Sebastian." The human responded and with one more quick kiss the couple broke apart and made it to their cars. As the cars were pulling away Kurt and Sebastian stared at each other out their windows and quickly blew each other a kiss before the cars went separate ways.

**AN: Okay there is chapter 11. Chapters 12, 13 and 14 will be up somewhere between now and next Wednesday please be patient. Please Review also I have three fic ideas I am going to be working on of course the sequel to this will take priority but here is a preview of all three. My priorities though are to You Left Me Here Alone and The Social Ladder. I will start the Twilight/Glee cross-over when I am close to finishing one of the other two. **

**YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE (KURTBASTIAN, SEQUEL TO KOMH): Everything was going great for Kurt and Sebastian. That changes when on the night of celebration turns into Sawyer lunging for Kurt's bloody finger. That one accident caused Kurt his worst nightmare Sebastian leaving him, and tearing out his heart. Months pass and Kurt eventually find himself spending more time with Blaine and his friends, his heart is being pieced back together but never whole, not without Sebastian.**

**ESTIMATED LENGTH: 20-25 chapters **

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (KURBASTIAN): Kurt Hummel is captain of the Cheerio's but is nice to everyone. Blaine Anderson his boyfriend is on the football team and torments those who are beneath him with his buddies. Kurt was still very much in love with Blaine until his discovers him with another boy, leaving Kurt deeply hurt. In his despair he finds comfort in the last place he thought to look his English partner and McKinley's biggest nerd Sebastian Smythe. (STARTED WORKING ON, CH.1 IS AVAILABLE TO READ.)**

**ESTIMATED LENGTH: 20-25 chapters **

**DISTANCE HAS OPENED MY EYES (KLAINE OR KURT/OC?): ****He flirted and lead Kurt on, thinking he could write it off as being friendly. That changed night Kurt catches him with another guy, Kurt demands space. In Blaine's absence Kurt starts a new relationship. Now Blaine's eyes are finally open he loves Kurt. (CH. 1-3 ARE AVAILABLE TO READ)**

**ESTIMATED LENGTH: 25 Chapters **

**NEW LOVE, NEW THREAT: (Twilight Cross-over KURT/JACOB): Kurt was the youngest of the Cullen family not Edward. Now that Edward and Bella are happy with their family Kurt desperately seeks a lover of his own. Jacob Black shares the same desire. As the two bond and grow closer Jacob ends up imprinting on Kurt while both vampires and werewolves formed a friendship and support the union, Kurt's ex may not be so understanding.**

**ESTIMATED LENGTH: Unknown**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the delay, I am super busy with school and watching my nephew. Anyway thank you so much for all the kind reviews. We are very close to the end of this fic. The New Moon sequel will be much longer than this in length and chapter wise**. **Please review, they make my day!

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE PORTRAYED BY THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

_**BOLD ITALICS = THOUGHTS**_

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.12: Deal With The Devil) **

Hours had passed since Kurt, Quinn and Sawyer separated from their family and headed to Miami, and each hour had brought more pain in Kurt's hurt. Every minute he didn't hear from Sebastian he worried, that turned to anxiety and anxiety almost made it to a full blown panic attack before a weird since of calm entered the human's body. As the feeling continued Kurt's whole body began to relax, his eyes growing heavy and eventually brought him into a peaceful sleep.

When he slept he dreamt of Sebastian, and what he dreamt only made him miss his boyfriend even more. Each new scene playing out in his head where things he had wanted to do with his boyfriend in the future, and that only made him determined to win this game James had started. With that Kurt's eyes snapped open, but he was confused as to where he was.

The room was dark, and he appeared to be alone in the room. He wasn't alone though, Quinn and Sawyer's voices carried through the walls of the room. When he found a switch and brought light into the room he was amazed to find the room he was in to be very beautiful. Everything in it was top of the line and the fabrics where fresh and clean. It was as he was making his way to the door that the sights of his window stopped him in his tracks and sent him running to the window to get a closer look. What he saw brought a warmth to his heart. For outside the window was his former home of Miami. The tree's were beautiful the sunset even more so, and the kids running around were obviously headed for the beach.

_**That doesn't make any sense though. How did I sleep all the way here? **_Kurt's mind asked him. Yes he was in Miami, but Kurt Hummel couldn't figure out how he slept through it. This was due to the fact that Kurt was a person who internal clock only allowed seven hours of sleep. He never slept over seven hours, NEVER. Yet somehow he had. As his mind raced with thoughts the door to the room opened, Sawyer stood with his hand on the knob.

"I thought I heard you walking around in here, how are you feeling?" Sebastian's brother asked as he made his way to the human and guided him into the room, that he and Quinn had been.

"Confused to be honest." The answer brought Sawyer's attention fully on Kurt.

"What're you confused about?"

"Well I slept the whole way here." Kurt answered as if Sawyer should know why this wasn't normal

"Is that the question?" The vampire asked with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just not normal for me. Ever since I could remember I've never slept more than seven hours, never. Plus I was so worried about the others and when I get worked up like that sleep never comes. Not to mention this situation is far worse than a ruined shirt or stressing over a test. So how is it that I somehow wound up passed out for the entire trip here?"

The human finished, and looked at Sawyer who if he didn't know better looked as if he knew exactly what was going on. The word's out of Sawyer's mouth confirmed that he had indeed been fully aware of Kurt's change in behavior.

"It was me." The response came out quickly and before Kurt could ask what he meant the vampire was explaining.

"You know how Sebastian and Quinn have a special gift all their own. I do as well, and that gift would be that I can control people's emotions. So when I could feel your fear and worry for Sebastian and the others beating down on me harder than anything I have ever experienced I felt that it would be of good use to calm you down. So I did, and I maintained that the calm flowing through your body the entire trip."

When Sawyer finished he found not the anger he expected and had experienced many times before at from people furious he high jacked their emotions but a grateful smile on the human's face. Before he knew what was happening Kurt had pulled Sawyer into a tight embrace.

"Thank you. I'm so grateful I have a friend who would do that for me." Kurt whispered

"You mean violate your personal feelings and manipulating them to what I felt you needed?" Sawyer asked though he said it with a laugh, Kurt heard the hidden curiosity behind it.

"You did no such thing. I was having a hard time, Sebastian wasn't there and instead of letting me suffer through it, you made it better, well for awhile anyway."

A couple of seconds passed before Kurt's smile turned quickly into a worried frown

"What's wrong?"

"Just you won't be able to do that for me, if one of you gets hurt protecting me. I don't think even you could make that much guilt and self loathing go away." Kurt whispered as his eyes began to tear up

"STOP IT!" A voice behind them boomed and brought both boys to jump in alarm. When they turned towards the voice they were met with a annoyed Quinn. Before either could ask what she was talking about she had quickly made her way to Kurt and pulled him into another hug. This one tight but warm.

"You stop blaming yourself for this, none of it is your fault. Listen to me none of us are in any danger, we've know exactly what we are doing and our family is strong." She then pulled away from Kurt and made him face her, he found the truth in her eyes he began to respond but Sawyer cut him off.

"She's right Kurt, we're going to be fine. Our only fear is losing you."

Not just those words but the sincerity in them made Kurt gasp in surprise, while also trying to hold back tears. Quinn took the quiet as an opportunity to continue where her husband left off.

"We've all found our soul mates Kurt, our other halves. Sebastian has spent a century alone, while watching us from the sidelines. I thought he would be alone forever, but then he found you. You've changed him so much Kurt, for the better. Do you think any of us would want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

"He would never forgive us and even worse he would never forgive himself." Sawyer finished

"Not only that but we love you Kurt, so much. Your our brother are final piece of family, with you we're whole, none of us are willing to lose that."

It finally became to much. The words, the sincerity and most importantly the love for Kurt that both Quinn and Sawyer held in their eyes. It was to much and before he knew it he was being held in both vampire's arms as he wept.

Hours later Kurt had joined Quinn in a game of Words With Friends and Sawyer was watching the TV in silence. It was as Kurt took in what being a member of this family would actually entail for him, and the answer was obvious. He would have to be turned, and oddly enough he found no fear in this decision but happiness. The feelings washed over him only briefly before a question popped in his head and he was asking Quinn without pause.

"How does a human become a vampire?"

Once the words left his mouth both Quinn and Sawyer's head turned to stare at Kurt.

"Kurt, why are you asking that?" Quinn's whispered

"I think you know why, all of you do. I want to be with Sebastian the rest of my life and we all know the only way that's going to happen is if I am turned."

"Your serious?" Sawyer asked

"I wouldn't joke about this, so all I'm asking is for what to be prepared for when it does happen."

Quinn and Sawyer turned from Kurt and faced each other. The stares they shared seemed to be a unspoken conversation, one that lasted longer than Kurt would've preferred but when Quinn turned back to him she smiled.

"Sebastian's is going to be furious with me for telling you. You should also know he is going to fight you on this, but that will be dealt with when it happens. It's not to complicated actually vampire's a venomous, we carry venom in our fangs. Basically if a vampire bites a human but doesn't kill them the venom spreads through the person's body and eventually turns them."

"That's it?" Kurt asked as if what was described was nothing more than getting a shot in the arm

"Yes the process is relatively simple for the vampire. The human not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt it's extremely painful, more painful than anything you've ever experienced. It's can also be quite long."

Kurt's expression changed from amused to worried in only seconds. That's all he had before Quinn had grabbed her head and began shaking Sawyer was quickly by her side, as Kurt watched in horror. Sawyer explained that she was having a vision and as quickly as it came it was gone. Before anyone could say anything Quinn's phone rang, bringing the vampire quickly to the table she had placed it on and answered.

"Will, thank god you called I had a vision." She rushed out before her father could interrupt her, Kurt could barely hear what Will had responded with before Quinn was talking again

"I saw a room full of mirrors that's it."

They talked for a few more minutes, Kurt curious as to what was going on. Was everyone safe? More importantly was Sebastian safe? He had just wished that he could hear his boyfriend's voice soon when Quinn handed him her phone and said Sebastian was on, bringing the human to snatch the phone and bring it to his ear.

"Sebastian!"

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Worry heavy in Sebastian's voice

"I'm fine, calm down I just miss you. I really miss you." Kurt whispered as tears begun to once again leak out of his eyes.

"I miss you too babe, so much, it won't be much longer Kurt I promise you. You'll be back in my arms before you know it."

Those words brought hope and joy to the human's heart.

"I can't wait, so enough of my emotional breakdown why did you need to talk to me?"

"Stay calm babe, I need you to do that." Those words did just the opposite of calming the human

"What happened? Did someone get hurt? Are you guys ok? Fuck is Finn okay?" Kurt demanded

"Babe, calm down please everyone is fine. Finn is fine, I have Lauren and Brittany guarding your house."

"Then what 's wrong?" His question was met by a couple minutes of silence before Sebastian's answered, shame in his voice.

"We lost James, I don't know how but he ditched us and we can't track him anywhere in Washington."

Fear crept into Kurt's body but before it had a chance to sink in the human fought it off. He had to be strong not emotional.

"What does that mean?" He calmly asked

"For one I am coming to Miami to get you and take you to a safer location. Will is coming with me to collect Quinn and Sawyer and then they will start tracking him from where we lost him, Kurt don't worry babe we are going to find him."

Kurt looked over his shoulder and noticed Quinn sketching at the dining table, Sawyer looking over her shoulder.

"I know you are, and I know it's not ideal but I can't wait to see you." Sebastian let out a warm laugh that melted Kurt's heart

"Me too babe, I've got to go we are about to board. See you in a little while, I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Kurt ended the call and headed over to give it back to Quinn. Once he had made it there though the drawing she was working on stopped him cold.

"That's what you saw?" He asked the fear in his voice catching Quinn and Sawyer's attention

"You know this place don't you?" Quinn asked

Looking at the picture for several more minutes Kurt was determined that he knew that exact room and it's exact location.

"It's the auditorium in my high school, it's also only two blocks away from my old house." Kurt's words were laced with fear

"Why is that important?"

"My dad and mom are staying in that house this week while the finalize the sell of the house! What if he goes there?" Kurt demanded as a panic attack started to form

It took Sawyer several minutes before he finally had the boy calmed down enough for Quinn to assure him James was not going to the house.

"I didn't see your home or your parents, they're not the target, even if they were I wouldn't let him come near them."

"Me either." Her husband responded once the words sunk in as well as Sawyer's ability to slowly calm him, he knew that he had no reason to worry about his dad or Carole. James didn't even know they were here, so why would he go looking for Kurt in a house he hadn't lived in for several months. All of this helped minimize his fear but didn't get rid of it.

"Can I use your phone? I need to call my dad." Quinn only response was to place the phone in Kurt's hands, the boy thanked her before walking out on the balcony to call his father. When the phone went straight to voice mail Kurt remembered his father didn't answer for unknown numbers after the calls he got from a homophobe. Sighing he pressed the one and waited for the beep before he left his message.

"Dad it's Kurt. I'm calling from my friend Quinn's phone I lost mine, anyway I haven't heard from you yet so if you could call me soon that would be great love you." With that he ended the call and looked out at the ocean, and allowed the waves to calm him.

AN: There is chapter 12, chapter 13 should be up by Friday. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: WE'RE FINISHED GUYS! We have the confrontation with James in this chapter, then the next is the epilogue with the hospital and the dance. Both of which have now been posted. So We're done with this part of my Kurbastian Twilight Saga. Now we have to get through my versions of New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I have had so much fun writing this. I am going to start working on my New Moon sequel

UPDATE PREDICTIONS AFTER TODAY:

I AM SUPER BUSY FOR THE NEXT TEN DAYS. So that being said I would say to expect the first two chapters of **You Left Me Here Alone **at the latest October 5th, same goes for the other fics I am working on.

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE PORTRAYED BY THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.13: I Have To Try) **

Once again Kurt finds himself woken up, only this time it's not by his own doing. No Quinn's panic cries from across the room is what woke him.

"Quinn you need to calm down you'll wake Kurt." Sawyer pleaded to his wife who was pacing the room, panic and fear written all over her face.

"He was in their house Sawyer, we promised Kurt they would be safe. We should of done more to keep that promise." Quinn's response came out a mixture of anger and hurt

"You said yourself you didn't see his parents though, maybe they have already left."

Sawyer's response brought all the whole conservation together like puzzle pieces. Quinn had a vision of James at his old house, inside it to make things worse. It was then that he shot up and brought attention to himself.

"You saw him in my old house?" Kurt demanded his voice although shaky demanded answers

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough, I know that bastard was in my old home. My old home where my parents were staying, that plus the fact that my father hasn't called me back yet makes me worried."

"Kurt all we know is he was in the house, not that they were there." Sawyer replied

Kurt stared at the couple in front of him and tried to reign in all his emotions. He wanted to cry, he wanted to rush over to his house and find out if his parents were alright. He wanted to talk to his dad and know that he and Carole were safe.

"Look we have to get you to the airport in a couple of hours, and then we will head to the house to investigate. I promise you if he has them we will get them back." Quinn as she made her way over to her friend and hugged him

Kurt couldn't bring it in him to be grateful for this though. He wanted to go with them, and see it for himself. He knew Sebastian wouldn't allow it though. He was stuck but he was safe, that was more than he could say for his dad and Carole at the moment. So instead of fighting with them he gently moved out of Quinn's arms and walked to the bedroom saying he wanted to be alone.

Forty minutes had passed, forty minutes of him quietly sobbing and staring at the wall. If James had them and he killed them it would be all his fault. Worse yet Sebastian would find a way to blame himself, and that was something Kurt wouldn't allow. His boyfriend wasn't the one that James wanted, he was. He was just about to head out the room when Quinn stormed in a smile on her face.

"Your father's calling. I told you he was safe." Kurt didn't respond and Quinn didn't wait for one before she left the room.

"Dad, I'm so glad your.." Kurt was cut off by a voice that did not belong to Burt Hummel but one that he had just recently heard. The voice belonged to the man who was trying to kill him.

"I'm sorry Kurt you father and his wife are a bit tied up right now, so your stuck with me." James responded amusement in his voice

"If you've hurt them I'll fucking kill you!" Kurt snapped. James laughter only made his anger grow stronger

"It's cute that you think you'd stand a chance. Beautiful and feisty I love that in a guy." James replied smoothly

Before Kurt could respond James voice cut him off

"So here's the deal, you're going to ditch the Smythe's and come to your old home alone. I don't care how you do it, just that you do it." James snapped

"Why the fuck would I do that?" The human snapped back

"If you don't I'm going to kill your parents, that's why."

Fear pulsed through Kurt's veins at the realization that James most certainly would indeed kill his parents without blinking, That was if he hadn't already, it was then that he heard his father's voice calling out to him.

"That's incentive for you to get cute little ass down here. Be quick, I haven't fed yet."

With that the call was ended leaving Kurt's mind racing. He knew he had to ditch Quinn and Sawyer that wasn't an issue, the issue was how. They had been glued to his side this whole trip. Not only that but by doing this he would be hurting Sebastian and that hurt Kurt. Twenty minutes later Kurt found himself writing a letter to Sebastian while Quinn and Sawyer were checking in with the airport.

**Sebastian,**

**I love you, I feel I've loved you forever. I'm so sorry I have to do this but he has my parents. I can't do nothing. they've always been there for me and now this is my chance to be there for them. I am so sorry.**

**Please don't be angry with Quinn or Sawyer, they've watched me like a hawk and have kept me calm through all this. Sebastian, please don't go after James. It's what he wants, and I can't stand the thought if you ruin the rest of your life over my choice. That's all you can do for me now. **

**I love you, I always will. Please forgive me**

**Kurt **

The tear stains on the paper only made it harder for the human to sneak it into Quinn's jacket before they got in the car and were headed for the airport. When they finally made inside the airport Kurt immediately started looking for exits or possible ways for the vampires to lose him in a crowd. It wasn't until he saw the bathroom had two exits that he found his escape.

"Hey I just want to use the rest room real quick." He said and when it looked like Sawyer was going to follow he quickly placed a hand out to stop him.

"Please I just need a few minutes to myself, to get myself under control."

When he got the okay to head over alone, he quickly turned and made it inside. Once there he quickly ran across to the next exit and crouched by the wall, before he popped his head out and was instantly relieved to see Quinn and Sawyer checking times on the screen. It was as their attention was on the board than Kurt made a run for it.

He ran, all the way into a waiting cab and barked out his address. Minutes later he had gotten out of the car and was left to stand in front of the obvious trap with fear. It wasn't until he had made into the empty house and realized that it had been completely cleaned out already. They weren't here. The sound of his phone going off brought a small shriek from the human before he pulled it out and answered.

"Where the hell are you?"

A laugh was the only thing Kurt heard before James's voice fills his ears

"Your feisty, I like that."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Kurt demands as he paces the empty room

"Calm down babe, we had to move locations due to people constantly wanting to look inside."

"Where did you take them?"

"The auditorium of your old school, it's much more private with it being closed and all."

"I'm on my way, don't you fucking hurt either one of them!"

With that Kurt was out the door and running towards his old school. As he ran he took in the houses he knew so well. He thought of the neighbors and friends who lived in these houses who were going about their day with normal activities, not a care in the world. What Kurt would give to be one of them. He continued down the last few houses before finally making it to the school. Looking around he realized he didn't ask the homicidal bastard inside how he was suppose to enter the locked school. As he rounded a corner he found his answer, there not three feet away was an opened side door, one that was right next to the auditorium.

Taking a calming breath Kurt quietly entered the building and made his way to the door of the auditorium. Gathering up all the strength and courage he needed, the human quietly opened the doors and entered the room. The lights were all off except the ones to the stage, an empty stage at that. Frantically looking around for any trace of his father or Carole, his head snapped back towards the stage where his father's voice was coming from.

"KURT? Kurt, where are you kid? KURT!"

His father's cries sent the human running forward to the stage. Once he climbed the stairs, he noticed that his father and Carole must were behind the curtain. Running forward he pulled the curtain back

"DAD, I'M HERE!"

No one was there. Not his father, not Carole, no one. The only thing that lay behind the curtain was a small TV and VCR Player one that was currently running a home video, one of Kurt's home videos. There on the screen was a 9 year old Kurt being chased and called after by Burt who ran after his son. They weren't here, he didn't have them, there was only one word that explained it all TRAP. Just as Kurt was about to run for it, a chilling laugh announced that the person who brought him here was not three feet behind him. Turning around he faced what was sure to be his death.

"I'm sorry gorgeous but they aren't here." James said with smug smile

"You never had them?" Kurt asked as he looked for a way out

"Nope, sorry babe but I had to get you here and this is the only way I knew how."

The vampire responded as he began walking towards Kurt who in response stepped back until the wall behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt's voice shook as James brought his hand to cup his face and rub it affectionately

"There are so many things I could do with you babe. This game we've been playing has really wound me up, god I haven't had so much fun in such a long time. Not only are you exciting, your gorgeous as well that changes your fate a little." James continued speaking as his palm worked over Kurt's features

"How so?"

"Well I was just going to kill you slowly, I was also going to tape it for your little lover Sebastian to watch later. Think he'll avenge your death? I would love that."

"Don't get your hopes up, I told him not to play into your fucking twisted game." Kurt snapped, slapping James hand away from his face catching the vampire off guard.

"You're a little rude, we'll have to change that if I go with plan B." James responded with a sickening smile, one that made Kurt's stomach turn

"What's Plan B?"

"Well as I said I could just kill you, then pray your idiot boyfriend comes after me and kill him to. Or I could.." James stopped talking as he leaned forward his lips coming to stop at Kurt's ear, his next words made Kurt's blood run cold.

"Turn you and make you my mate, yes that might just hurt Sebastian even more." The vampire laughed

"You already have a mate!"

Kurt's words made James laughing even louder, this time he closed his eyes. As the vampire did this Kurt quickly removed the can of pepper spray he kept in his pocket and got it ready to spray

"I can have more than one mate, think about Kurt you could live forever by my side as my lover. Victoria doesn't mind sharing."

Kurt leaned forward as James had done but instead of whispering he yelled

"I will never be your anything, fuck you!" With that he sprayed the pepper spray making the vampire back up enough so he could get through. He made it past the stage and down the stairs but once he was on the last step James was holding him by the throat, anger written all over his face.

"Think your better than me? Fine you can just die!"

With that he threw the human across the stage, sending him smashing into the mirrors and landing with a sickening crack. Pain exploded through Kurt's right leg, looking and finding it bent at a weird angle it was definitely broken.

As he turned from his leg to the vampire sprinting towards him with his fangs baring, he closed his eyes and waited for death. It didn't come, what did instead was James scream and his body being smashed into a wall near Kurt. Opening his eyes Kurt found James right next to him kneeling in pain, and in front of him stood a furious Sebastian.

Kurt barely had time to call out to his boyfriend before his arm was being held in front of James and being bitten into. His scream brought Sebastian into action, and in a flash he had James flying through the air and crashing to the floor.

Kurt tried to follow the fight but what he saw in the corner of his eyes was Sebastian now joined by Puck, Sam and Santana tearing James apart. Quinn, Sawyer and Will were by his side trying to help the now screaming human as James's venom worked through his veins. He couldn't tell how long it had been but before he knew what was going on Sebastian was at his side arguing with Will about what to do.

_**Please let me turn Sebastian, please**_

Sebastian couldn't hear him though. Even if he did it seemed it didn't matter what Kurt wanted, before he could object Sebastian was biting into him and draining the venom from his veins. Kurt couldn't stop it, couldn't scream for his boyfriend to stop. All he could do is watch it happen.

AN: There is chapter 13! We're done except the epilogue, thank you so much for sticking with this fic, and continue to do so through the sequels!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here it is, the last chapter. This has been so fun to write and your reviews made it even better. Please follow me to my New Moon sequel **You Left Me Here Alone**.

UPDATE PREDICTIONS AFTER TODAY:

I AM SUPER BUSY FOR THE NEXT TEN DAYS. So that being said I would say to expect the first two chapters of **You Left Me Here Alone **at the latest October 5th, same goes for the other fics I am working on.I

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = A Renee type**

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Emma = Esme, Will's mate**

**JAMES, VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE PORTRAYED BY THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED THEM IN THE MOVIE.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**KEEPER OF MY HEART (CH.14: You're my Life) **

When Kurt awoke it wasn't to what he had expected. No instead he woke up to a hospital room and a couple of machines beeping. The other thing he noticed was Burt and Carole where by his side again, though this time awake. As he looked to his other side he smiled when he found Sebastian acting as though he were asleep.

"Dad?"

Burt quickly shot up at the sound of his son's voice, as did Carole both crowding him.

"Kurt thank god, your okay." Carole said with a smile

"What the hell were you thinking coming down here with your boyfriend and not letting us know?" Burt demanded though the look on his face, gave away that he was more curious than angry

"I'm sorry you guys, I just wanted to see the house one last time." Kurt lied

"Why didn't you just ask to come with us instead of coming here with Sebastian? With us at least we would've known to keep you away from out of control street performers."

"Street performers?"

"Yes those damn bastards, one lost control of his bike and sent it crashing into you. BASTARD." Burt growled out, unnoticed by Kurt's parents Sebastian's lips tilted into a half smile before returning to normal.

"Dad calm down, I'm fine."

"Your not fine Kurt, your leg is broken!"

"Other than that, I'm fine."

Looking over his son for any missed injuries by the doctor's, Burt only calmed down after finding none.

"Am I in trouble for skipping school and lying to you guys?" Kurt whispered as he got out his best puppy dog eyes and pout

"You really should be, but I guess I understand and at least you came with someone who cares about you as much as we do." Burt said while looking over at Sebastian, Carole took his silence to chime in

"Seriously Kurt when Sebastian called and told us what happened he was as upset as we were. It took finally seeing that you were fine for him to finally calm down, he hasn't left your side since we were allowed in here with you. I think he really loves you."

She responded with a wide grin one that Kurt returned. As he looked over at his boyfriend a squeeze to his hand was Sebastian's way of asking for privacy.

"Hey do you guys think I can wake him alone? I want to talk to him."

The parents both smiled before exiting the room, once the door was closed Sebastian's eyes opened.

"Hey." He whispered before leaning forward and bringing Kurt into a passionate kiss, one that the human eagerly returned.

"You saved me."

Kurt smiled but when he noticed the look on his boyfriend's face he quickly grew worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I saved you."

Sebastian's response was emotionless, his eyes seemed almost dead. When he wouldn't look at Kurt the human moved close enough to bring their hands together hoping to make his boyfriend meet his eyes. Sebastian didn't and his hand lay motionless inside the human's hand. Just when Kurt was about to break the silence Sebastian beat him to it.

"I saved you, Kurt." He repeated almost angry

"Yes you did and I'm so grateful you did" Kurt whispered

"Don't be grateful, don't you see you wouldn't of needed saving if I wasn't in your life? You could have a normal life without me in it."

Sebastian's words brought fear to Kurt's heart. He looked at his boyfriend standing in front of him, saying horrible things to him and he knew what Sebastian was trying to do.

"Don't you fucking thing about it." Kurt hissed shocking the vampire

"Kurt."

"Don't you fucking think you're going to leave me, and say you did it for me." Kurt continued before Sebastian could respond the human was off on a rant

"It's not for me when your breaking my heart into a million pieces, it's not for me when I'm left alone to suffer and it's not a life without you in it. How could you even consider leaving me? Would it be that easy for you? Don't you love me at all?"

Kurt demanded his voice heavy with emotions. His eyes leaked tears that didn't seem to stop, and his hold on Sebastian grew even tighter afraid if he let go Sebastian would leave him alone forever. Taking everything about the human in, and realizing what a fool he had been he quickly leaned down and brought Kurt in for another kiss. This one more passionate than any before, it was so much more than lips moving against each other. It was a message that they would never be apart, that Sebastian loved Kurt more than anything and that he wasn't going anywhere. When they finally separated both had huge smiles on their faces, and once again brought their lips together for a sweet kiss.

Two weeks had passed and now Sebastian stood at the foot of Kurt's stairs waiting for his boyfriend to come down.

"You look very handsome Sebastian." Rachel complimented as she stood by him

"Thank you Rachel, you look very beautiful yourself."

"Thanks, though not as beautiful as him."

With that the human motioned for Sebastian to turn around and once he did, if he were human his breath would've caught. There walking down the stairs looking gorgeous in a fitted black tuxedo, one that his cast could go with was his boyfriend with an even more gorgeous smile. When Kurt finally made it down the stairs Sebastian was brought into a sweet kiss before they posed for pictures.

Hours passed and before either knew it Kurt had managed to get Sebastian out on the dance floor. They swayed together, Kurt's feet on Sebastian's both enjoying just how close they were to each other. It was almost as if it were just the two of them in the room. That was hand came to tap Sebastian's shoulder making the vampire turn and face none other than a nervous Blaine. Before either could say anything the tiny human beat them to it.

"Can I cut in?" Though he asks Sebastian his eyes are on Kurt. Before Kurt has a chance to respond Sebastian is already agreeing and moving Kurt into Blaine's waiting arms.

"I'll be back after this song." With that Sebastian is gone and Blaine and Kurt are standing on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes.

"It would help if you moved." Kurt teased with a smile, and just like that they were gliding across the room

"Thanks for the tip." Blaine teased

"Anytime. So it's been awhile." Kurt responded

"Yeah, look I'm sorry for how I acted that day. I was out of line." Blaine said sincerity deep in his voice

"I'm sorry too. I missed you"

"I missed you more."

With that they continued to dance in a peaceful silence until the song ended and Blaine pulled Kurt out of his arms and made him face him.

"While I enjoyed that, I'm afraid my aunt sent here on a mission." The smaller boy announced looking embarrassed that he had to do whatever he was about to do.

"Alright let's have it."

"It's more of a message, they want you to know they are going to be watching you guys."

The two boys stared at each other, both taking in Sue's words before finally breaking down in laughter.

"Wow, well I guess I'll know to be on my best behavior." Kurt replied with a large smile, one that Blaine returned

"That you do, anyway your guy is coming back and I have to go. Call me tomorrow and we can hang out, oh and Kurt, you look as gorgeous as ever."

With that Blaine was gone and Sebastian was leading Kurt out into the court yard. Once they had found a place to sit down, Sebastian pulled Kurt onto his lap and made the human face him. It was as they stared into each other's eyes that the question that Kurt had been meaning to ask his boyfriend came out.

"Why didn't you let me turn?" The question instantly made the vampire stiff and guarded

"Kurt, how could you ask me that?" Sebastian demanded catching Kurt off guard

"How could I not? Sebastian we promised each other we are going to be together forever."

"I know that." The vampire responded

"How would that happen unless you turn me? I am not going to stay human Sebastian your going to have to turn me eventually." Kurt replied letting his boyfriend know he wasn't kidding.

"You would let me end your life?"

"If it meant a life forever with you, yes."

The response seemed to be one that Sebastian wasn't expecting. It made the vampire go inside himself, there as expressed on his face was a inner battle that Kurt could only see. When it was finally over Sebastian caught Kurt off guard by kissing him deeply, before finally giving him air to breathe. When he did he still held their foreheads together.

"I'm not ready to end your life Kurt yet, but when I do get there and you have joined me and my family I promise you that our life together will be full of love and happiness, I promise you that."

The human brought the vampire into a sweet kiss before whispering

"That's all I'll ever ask of you."

AN: THE END! Thank you so much for sticking with it! Please continue with this verse with the New Moon sequel **You Left Me Here Alone **the first 2 chapters will be out October 5th!


End file.
